Don't Ever Lose Hope
by singmealullaby56
Summary: This is pretty much the Holocaust with some glee characters in it plus some OC's. Pairings: Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Klaine, OC/OC, and many more! Rated T to be sure! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I got an idea for a story based on the holocaust with the glee characters in it. (Well some of them). And I also have some OC's featured in this too. I have a celebrity look-a-like for them, so that way it's easier for you to get a better picture, because I'm not the best at descriptions when it comes to appearance/looks. So yeah here are the OC's:**

**Sarah Lilac Berry: Rachel Berry's little sister, a Jew, she's 14 going on 15. Celebrity look-a-like: Lucy Hale, but with dark green eyes…**

**Katherine Patricia Fabray: Quinn Fabray's little sister, a young naive German girl also 14 going on 15. Celebrity look-a-like: Jennifer Lawrence, but when she's blonde…**

**Edward Harry Nolan: 16 years old a young German boy, close to the Hudson and Fabray families. Celebrity look-a-like: Josh Hutcherson, just imagine him with dark blue eyes though…**

**Eva Samantha Kilam: 15 years old, a friend of Sarah, a Jew. Celebrity look-a-like: Nicole Anderson**

**Elijah Nicholas Kilam: 16 years old, Eva's older brother, a Jew. Celebrity look-a-like: Beau Mirchoff**

**So that would be the OC's so yeah, hope you like the story. I'll try to be as accurate as possible with the Holocaust but I'm not going to be spot on everything, so keep that in mind. So here it shows everyone's (well the people featured in the story which you will find out about) lives before the holocaust began so the OC's and glee characters will be younger in this chapter and the next other ones, and then I will show their current selves, I want to show everything building up until the actual plot begins. So this is pretty much prologue in the next couple chapters. Okay now I'm rambling, enjoy!**

1933 Warsaw, Poland

Brown curls bounced as the pitter patter and giggles as the two little girls ran around their garden.

"You can't catch me Rachie!" 3 year old Sarah exclaimed as she ran around the rose bush full white, red, and pink blossomed roses, their sweet scent filling her nose.

5 year old Rachel shook her head, her little legs speeding up to her younger sister," Yes I can! And I will!" the brunette replied, determination coming upon her. The two ran and ran until Rachel finally caught her sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"Got you!" Rachel told her sister, Sarah giggling in delight. The two broke of the hug 'exploring' all over the garden. Sarah's dark green eyes sparkled as she saw a monarch butterfly rest in her tiny palm.

"Look Rachie! A butterfly!" the little girl beamed.

Rachel nodded," It's a monarch butterfly, their really pretty right?" the 5 year old questioned her younger sister.

Sarah nodded, not taking her eyes off the colorful creature. It finally flew away from her palm, the two smiling as the butterfly fluttered away.

"Girls! Come on its lunchtime!" Hiriam called out to his two daughters. The two girls nodded as they ran to their father.

"Papa we saw a butterfly!" Sarah told her father excitingly.

"A _monarch_ butterfly to be more specific," Rachel added.

Hiriam grinned at her two daughters as he led them inside to the kitchen.

"Papa, where's daddy?" Rachel questioned her father.

The Berry clan wasn't like ordinary families. Sarah and Rachel didn't have a mother, they did but she was in the United States currently. They had two fathers who they both loved greatly, sure some people looked at them in a wrong way, but they were a happy family.

"He's working at his bookstore right now, but he'll be back to join us for dinner with the Puckermans and Kilams," He explained to the two girls who listened intently while eating their lunch. The 3 families were very close and went to the same temple.

The girls finished their lunch and looked over at their father who was reading the newspaper, "Papa?" Rachel spoke up, making her father look over to her," Can we turn on the radio and listen to music?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded as the 3 walked over to the living room where the radio was and turned it on, music sounding in their ears, listening to many singers sing their favorite songs.

"One day I want to sing like them!" Rachel said, pointing to the radio.

"Me too! Me too!" Sarah spoke up bouncing up and down.

Hiriam chuckled at the girls," You _both_ will sing like them when you're older, I assure you that!" He told the two girls who beamed at their father's words.

Later that day, the Berry's, Puckerman's, and Kilam's were all in the Berry's backyard enjoying dinner and everyone having a good time. All the adults were talking in the front porch, while the children played in the garden.

Noah was showing off to everyone his tooth that had come out just today. The 6 year old enjoyed the attention he was getting.

"Did it hurt?" Rachel asked worriedly, eyeing at the small baby tooth in Noah's hand and back at him.

He shook his head, "Just for a little while but the pain goes away really quick!" he told Rachel, who nodded in return. Hopefully her baby teeth wouldn't fall out anytime soon.

"Let's play a game!" Eva exclaimed to the 4 in their small group. The four nodded.

"Let's play follow the leader!" Elijah suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who will be the leader?" Sarah asked.

"Noah should be the leader since he's the oldest," Rachel said.

Everyone nodded as they did whatever Noah did. He was the leader after all. Then the leader became Rachel, then Eli, Eva, and finally Sarah. They all giggled as they played, having the time of their lives. Life was perfect for them all.

1933 Berlin, Germany

6 year old Finn Hudson looked in awe at the sight before him. He pulled his mother to look at the big parade happening. The bright red –colored banners. Almost everyone was holding a red flag with something black in the middle that Finn couldn't describe.

He beamed as he saw soldiers all in formation marching through the Berlin streets, taking each step together, not missing one single beat. He wanted to be like them. A soldier. A hero like his father was in The Great War. He was going to be like them, he just knew it!

"Momma look at the soldiers!" he told his mother, pointing to her parading soldiers.

Carole nodded as she looked at the soldiers marching their way towards them. She looked down at her son and wished his father was here to see this but he sadly died last year of pneumonia.

The Fabray's and Nolan's came their way. Edward stood next to Finn, his dark blue eyes gleaming as he saw the soldiers pass right by him.

"Were going to be like them one day, right Finn?" The 4 year old asked.

Finn nodded to him," Were going to be the bestest soldiers in the whole army! You'll see!" the told the boy.

Quinn slowly walked up to them holding her little sisters hand," Can we watch with you?" the blonde asked shyly.

Finn nodded as he scooted over for the two girls can watch. They all looked in awe as all the amazing things passed before their eyes.

Suddenly, a man in a uniform with a small mustache in a car came with his hand raised at all of them. And everybody did the same, yelling "Sieg Hiel!" or "Heil Hitler!" confusing the 4.

"What are they doing?" Katherine asked her sister, who shrugged her shoulders as she was confused herself.

When the parade ended they all headed to the Fabray's luxurious home to have lunch.

As all of them ate, Russell clanked his glass to get attention from everyone. He fixed invisible wrinkles that were in his extravagant uniform.

"Everyone I think today was a very good day, Germany is starting to get better, and we will once again be as strong and powerful as ever! Robert (Edward's father) and I are proud to be serving Germany and help make this world a better place! So to Germany, our fatherland!" he said proudly raising his glass.

Everyone else nodded and did the same," To Germany!" they exclaimed.

Once they all finished eating they all socialized together for a while until it was time for them to leave.

Finn held his mother's hand as they walked down the streets of Berlin. Suddenly there was a soldier walking down their direction. And Finn looked at him excitingly.

"Look Momma! A soldier!" he exclaimed to his mother. She nodded, and the soldier noticed the boy's excitement and walked over to him.

"You want to be a soldier when you're older little boy?" the soldier asked.

Finn nodded to him, and the soldier grinned," Well I can't wait to see you fight for our Fatherland! You'll make an amazing soldier!" he told him.

Finn beamed," Really?" he asked the soldier, who nodded in return.

"You must be a very proud of your son Miss," the soldier told Carole.

She nodded," Oh yes I am my Finn is an amazing young boy!" she told the soldier.

"I can see that, I will go now, it was nice meeting you two!" he told them, and he left.

Finn couldn't believe he just met a soldier! And he told him he was going to make an amazing soldier. _A hero._

**So that was chapter 1! What did you all think? Review, Alert, and Favorite! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So in this chapter it's a big time jump so the glee characters and OC's will be a bit older now. So here, Kristallnacht already happened I didn't want to into too much detail since Rachel, Sarah, Noah, Eva, and Eli lived in Poland so didn't experience it as much. But yeah, it will mostly be about them and not much of Finn, Quinn, Katherine, and Edward. But they will appear next chapter. And another glee character appears! Okay so yeah here it is!**

Warsaw, Poland 1939

Leroy and Hiriam walked early Saturday morning to their synagogue. They gripped their 2 daughters' hands, not loosing their grip on them. Ever since they heard of what happened in Germany last year, they knew things weren't getting better.

And it's been a couple of months since the Nazi soldiers took over Poland and things changed. Not only did the soldiers take over, but they discriminated them, mocked them, made fake lies about them, made them wear the Star of David in all their clothing, and many other things they didn't like discussing of.

Lately, the transportation of certain people had begun. And Leroy and Hiriam prayed and hoped they wouldn't go soon. Their daughters' meant the world to them and would do anything to protect them. They considered going into hiding, but they knew they would be found eventually so they scratched that off as an option.

"Papa, Daddy, why are you holding our hands so tightly?" Rachel piped up from the silent walk to their synagogue.

"We just don't want to lose you that's all," Leroy told her. Rachel decided not to push it and nodded.

She knew what was going on, Sarah didn't, but she did. She knew her kind was hated by the soldiers. She should know, at school she was mocked in front of her classroom, it was still implanted in her brain and it wouldn't come out. The mocking, the laughter, she hated remembering…

_The teacher was talking to the class about grammar and such, when he changed the topic to something else; he drew the Star of David on the chalkboard._

"_Can anyone tell me what this is?" he asked the classroom of students._

_Rachel raised her hand high, and the teacher rolled his eyes," Yes Rachel?" _

"_It's the Star of David," she answered proudly; she was proud to be Jewish and wore the star around her neck._

"_Of course, a __Jew__would know this answer!" Mr. Harris exclaimed._

_Rachel cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked._

"_It means that your kind is a bunch of lying, cheating little bastards who shouldn't even live in a world like this! Your kind isn't wanted here! So do us non-Jews a favor, and leave this place! We don't want gays and whores to live in these premises!" The teacher yelled at the girl._

_There were some snickers and laughs from the classroom, some remained quiet, some angry. Rachel sunk in her seat at the comment made about her._

"_That isn't a nice thing to say Mr. Harris, I didn't do anything to you," she told the teacher who crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_You did! You ruined everything! You made us proud Germans poor and weak while you all laughed and mocked at us! Well guess what Miss Berry it's your turn!" he shouted to her._

"_Hey Mr. Harris! Leave Rachel alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Santana yelled at the teacher, Rachel was her friend and sure as hell wasn't going to let her be humiliated in front of everyone._

"_Ah Miss Lopez! Want to speak up for the Jew? Did you know her kind ruined the Aryan race? Or that she has two homosexual fathers?" He questioned the girl bitterly."Disgusting!" he shouted._

_Santana smirked," If you love Germany so much, why don't you just move there? And before you get there, pull that stick from up your-"_

"_Santana!" Rachel hissed, interrupting the snarky comment from the Latina._

_The teacher turned beet red with anger," BOTH OF YOU OUT! NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making both girls jump._

_Santana got up from her seat," Gladly," she said to the teacher getting up and grabbing Rachel's hand leaving the classroom._

_ She stopped and turned to the teacher, "By the way, your teaching sucks. So it's not like Rachel and I are missing anything important," she said shrugging her shoulders, and with that, she left the classroom with Rachel._

_As they walked down the empty hallways, and outside the school Rachel remained speechless at what Santana had done for her. She was her friend, but she didn't think she would do something like that._

"_You didn't have to do that for me," Rachel spoke up quietly looking down at her black shoes._

_Santana shook her head," The jerk shouldn't have said that to you. He got what was coming. I'm not letting a friend of mine be humiliated like that!" she exclaimed to the girl._

_Rachel smiled softly at the girl," Thank you Santana. But what about Papa and Daddy? They will be mad when they find out what happened," she explained to Santana._

"_Your dads are understandable, they won't get mad, I promise you that," Santana told the girl._

_Rachel hugged the girl and whispered in her ear," Thank you, you're an amazing friend Santana," _

_Santana grinned," I know that already Rachel!" the girl exclaimed._

_The smaller brunette giggled, as they walked home._

Rachel was thankful Santana was there for her. But an 11 year old didn't have to go through that. Her fathers were angry when they found out and took out Sarah from the school also and hired a tutor to home-school them instead.

They finally reached the temple and went inside. The once full synagogue that had many of their friends in now had a handful of people in the temple.

The Berry's took their seats by the Puckerman's and Kilam's in silence; no one spoke a single word or smile during the entire ceremony.

As the 3 families walked back to their respective homes, they were stopped by a small group of soldiers.

Hiriam gripped Sarah's hand as Leroy did the same for Rachel,"Um what's going on?" Leroy asked the group.

"Go home, pack all your belongings, and head to the town square at noon. You are to be relocated somewhere else," one of the soldiers explained," Don't be late or we will find you," he warned, all the soldiers turned and walked off.

Leroy and Hiriam stood there in shock, what they have feared for months finally happened.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia, Noah's mother asked worriedly. She was worried of Noah and Clara's (Noah's little sister) safety. They were all she had since her husband left them unexpectedly.

Elijah's and Eva's father, Isaac sighed, "We should go pack our bags I suppose," he told them.

Hiriam nodded," We all meet at our house to walk together. We stick together all right?" Hiriam explained to them. They all nodded and parted ways.

The Berry's reached their home and grabbed their suitcases, packing all their clothing and other essentials.

"Girl's go pack your things," Leroy ordered the two girls.

Rachel nodded faintly and walked to her room for the last time to pack her bags, but Sarah stayed glued to the spot she was in.

Leroy looked over at her, "Sarah, what did I say? Go pack your things," he told his youngest daughter.

"Why do we have to go? I love our house!" the 9 year old asked her father. Leroy couldn't tell his daughter the truth; he doesn't want her to lose her innocence the way Rachel did.

He kneeled at his daughters level, "We need to go because the soldiers told us to, but we'll come back eventually Sarah," he explained to Sarah. She seemed to buy it and nodded and walked to her room to pack her things. Leroy sighed in relief and went back to packing. Hiriam looked over at a distressed Leroy.

"Things will get better soon, you'll see," he told his husband, giving him a reassuring squeeze in his hand.

Leroy smiled back and nodded. But were things going to get better? He sadly couldn't answer that.

Soon after all the belongings they could carry were packed and ready to go. The Puckerman's and Kilam's came in with their belongings as well, looking at one another with worried glances. They didn't know what to expect. But prayed it wouldn't be so bad.

"I guess we should go now," Elizabeth, Eva and Elijah's mother spoke up. Everyone nodded grabbing their things. Everybody walked out the door, glancing back at the Berry home one last time. Their once perfect life was slowly beginning to crumble.

The 3 families walked to the very crowded town square. People were going onto trucks with their families and belongings.

They all walked over to a desk where a man asked a couple of questions to a family and then took them over to a crowded truck. Rachel soon realized who the family was, it was Santana's! But she wasn't Jewish like her; she wondered why she was here…

"Next!" the soldier's thick-German accent called to them. The Berry's walked over to him hesitantly.

"Names?" the man asked.

"Leroy and Hiriam Berry," Leroy answered pointing at him and his husband," And our daughters, Rachel Barbra Berry and Sarah Lilac Berry," he answered again, pointing to the two young girls.

The soldier nodded writing down something," Ages?"

"Leroy and I are 37, and Rachel is 11 and Sarah 9," Hiriam answered this time.

The German soldier nodded, jotting it down, he asked a couple of more questions then the 4 of them were taken to a crowded truck, the Puckerman's and Kilam's joining them soon after they were done. Rachel turned to see Santana in back of her; she gave her a small wave.

"What are you doing here San?" Rachel questioned the girl. Santana shrugged her shoulders in return.

The truck suddenly started moving, Rachel suddenly felt a soft hand grasp her hand tightly, and she turned to see Sarah looking at her with scared eyes.

"Rachel, I'm scared," the 9 year old whimpered.

"Just keep holding my hand okay? It will be all right Sarah," Rachel assured her, Sarah squeezed her hand and huddled closer to her, hiding her face in Rachel's blue coat. Rachel embraced the girl with one arm, as a sign that she was there and wasn't letting go.

After hours of standing, Rachel's legs felt numb and they quivered as the truck hit a few bumpy roads. Finally, the bus came to a stop, and they were finally out of the very crowded truck. Rachel gripped her sister's hand as she looked all over the unknown place. The place was enclosed by a wall that was over 10 feet high, topped with barbed wire, and with tons of guards patrolling the crowded streets. They once again walked over to a desk where a man asked a couple of questions to them then they headed over to the busy streets.

Elijah and Eva gasped as they saw the dead body of a young boy who looked about 6 years old. He was so gaunt and tiny, the two hoped that wasn't their fate soon. The 3 families walked in a crowded room where about 5 more families were in, Santana's family being one of them.

"I want to go home," Sarah told her dads'.

"This is our home for now," Hiriam told her.

"It's so crowded," Rachel commented.

Noah shrugged his shoulders, "Better than nothing," he answered.

Everyone wondered how their lives changed so drastically.

And things didn't get better after they arrived. With the food rations they all got, they were lucky to get at least a small bowl of soup everyday. The crowded streets they would walk in always had a dead, skinny body there. And they hoped that wouldn't be them the next day.

Rachel, Noah, and Elijah were walking back to their crowded home since curfew was coming in 15 minutes, the once joyful, innocent, and bouncy children, now were forced to grow up and try their hardest to survive with the small rations they received.

"I hate it here," Rachel spoke up as she walked alongside Noah and Eli.

Noah nodded in agreement," But what choice do we have? It's not like we can just run off. It's like a prison here," he told her.

Rachel looked down at her worn out black shoes," What did we do to deserve this? I don't recall ever doing anything," Rachel questioned the two.

Elijah sighed," It's because were Jews. Because of who we are, were being punished for our 'wrongdoing'," he answered, raising his hands in quotations.

The three suddenly saw _another_ dead body; it was a little girl who looked about 9. Rachel prayed her little sister wouldn't have the same fate. Rachel pretty much did all she could to keep her alive, to keep her safe, to keep her innocent.

The 3 came in their home and saw Olivia and Elizabeth cooking something, most likely soup, _again. _To them, it was like having water with a couple turnips here and there. But food was food, and it kept them alive.

Sarah ran to her sister and enveloped her into a hug," Rachie!" the 9 year old exclaimed as she gave her a small smile.

Rachel smiled back to her sister," Hey Sarah," she replied back.

"Tana taught me a new song! I could teach it to you if you want," the tiny girl told her sister.

Rachel looked over at Santana and smiled and mouthed," Thank you," to her and Santana only nodded returning the smile.

She looked down at her sister and nodded, "That would be nice, now come on let's go eat," she said as she kissed the top of Sarah's head.

They all sat down in the small table for dinner, each with a small amount of soup in their bowl. Once they all finished eating, they all still felt that hunger for more, but as always, there wasn't anymore.

Rachel, Noah, Eli, Eva, Santana, and Sarah all sat on the floor.

"So what song did San teach you Sarah?" Rachel asked.

Sarah beamed as she was about to teach her sister the song, "Lullaby of the leaves," she answered.

Rachel smiled, she knew the song by heart," You want to sing it for me?" she asked.

Sarah nodded excitingly, the young girl looked over at Santana," Will you sing it with me Tana?"

Santana nodded to the girl, "You start first though," Sarah told the girl. Santana nodded and sang,

_Rustling of the leaves used to be my lullaby,  
>In the sunny south when I was a tot so high,<br>And now that I have grown  
>And myself alone, <em>Santana sang, her voice hitting the notes perfectly,_  
>Cradle me where southern skies can watch me with a million eyes,<br>Oh sing me to sleep,  
>Lullaby of the leaves<br>Cover me with heaven's blue and let me dream a dream or two,  
>Oh sing me to sleep,<br>Lullaby of the leaves,_ Sarah sang this time, everyone surprised the voice the little girl had.

Then the two looked at each other and sang together,_  
>I'm breezing along, along with the breeze,<br>I'm hearing a song, a song thru the trees,  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh.<br>That pine melody caressing the shore familiar to me, I've heard it  
>before ooh ooh ooh ooh.<br>That's southland, don't I feel it in my soul,  
>And don't I know I've reached my goal,<br>Oh sing me to sleep,  
>Lullaby of the Leaves, <em>Their voices blended together sounded amazing. The two had some voice in them.

Everyone clapped in the room, startling the two girls. They didn't think _everyone _was hearing them.

"Amazing job guys!" Noah exclaimed smiling, something he hadn't done since they got here.

"Yeah really good job!" Eva said next.

"Thank you!" Sarah gushed," You should hear Rachel! She sings even better!" the girl said.

Rachel turned red at the statement, "I'm not _that_ good Sarah," Rachel told her, but Sarah shook her head.

"That's a lie! You're amazing Rachie!" Sarah exclaimed.

Rachel just nodded, giving in to what she said.

"Alright kids! Time for bed let's go!" Isaac shouted.

The 6 got up from the floor and got ready for bed.

Rachel, Eva, and Sarah lay down on the small bed where they slept," Goodnight Rachie, Eva," Sarah whispered.

"Goodnight," they whispered back. Soon Eva and Sarah snored softly showing they were asleep. Rachel stared at the two girls sleeping, they were so young and innocent, why did they have to go through this? Hopefully, this would be over soon and it would all be just a memory…hopefully.

**So that's it! Thoughts? So you must all wonder why Santana's there too, well ****the Nazis also took people who were not listed as Hitler's image. If you had brown eyes and brown hair you were pretty much screwed as well. So that's why she's there too.**** Just review please! I saw that like 60 people have read this so far, so if you just took 30 seconds to review, that would be awesome! Reviews keep me going! **

**Song: Lullaby of the leaves- Connee Boswell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just want to start off saying thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I appreciate them! And to Caroline Idina Fabray for being my first AND second reviewer! Well this chapter features Finn, Quinn, Katherine, Edward, and a couple of glee characters mentioned here! So enjoy!**

Berlin, Germany 1939

Finn adjusted his uniform, he was proud to be wearing his Hitler Youth uniform. He felt one step closer to being an actual soldier in the army. The basic uniform of brown shirt and black shorts is what he wore to the Hitler Youth meetings or parades. Edward and him were at the top, being the most athletic and knowledgeable when it they would do activities.

Carole came in the room looking at her son proudly; he looked adorable in his uniform.

"Hey honey, Burt and Kurt are here for Lunch," she told her son.

The 12 year old nodded to his mother who then left the door. He sighed, it isn't that he didn't like Burt and Kurt; they were both really nice people. Kurt was in the Hitler Youth with him, and Burt was in the army which was kind of cool to him. But he felt like Burt was replacing his father, and he didn't want that. But if Burt made his mother happy, who was he to object?

He walked down the stairs and his mother, Kurt, and Burt were sitting in the long table waiting for him.

"Hello Burt, Kurt," he greeted the two.

"Hello," they both replied back.

He sat down in the table and they all ate lunch in silence, with the occasional small talk, but nonetheless, silence. When he was done eating he got up from his seat.

"Kurt and I have a meeting today so I think we should go now," he told them.

Carole and Burt nodded, and Kurt rose from his seat.

Kurt and Finn said their goodbyes and left the home. Finn just wanted to get there, he didn't like being late. Edward joined them minutes later. The walk there was silent. Which was weird for the three since they always had something to talk about.

They came in the small building which held most the meetings; they walked in the small classroom. Finn greeted most his friends and sat down in a seat next to Kurt and Edward.

"Now class," their instructor Sandy Ryerson began," Today we will be discussing on things deemed horrible to our grand fatherland," he explained to the class.

Finn raised his eyebrow at this, what could be horrible to the fatherland? This interested him a lot. Mr. Ryerson wrote on the board, 'The Unwanted'.

"I assume you all wonder what I mean of this, correct?" he asked.

Many heads nodded, including Finn's," Well though our kind id powerful and pure and simply great, there are certain kinds that try to get in the way of our greatness, or mess up our greatness," he explained the young boys seated in front of him, listening very intently.

"Let's begin with the homosexuals," Sandy cringed at the word," Their kind makes us look bad, only a man could be with a woman and a woman with a man, then how would we reproduce?" he told the class.

The classroom remained quiet," Next would be the disabled, their worthless in our country so why have them? All they do is make us seem weak,"

Mr. Ryerson went on and on until he finally reached the last one," and finally, probably the most horrible and most vile creatures to ever step foot on this planet," The man showed a poster of a man with a large nose, kind of like a rats nose, he looked to be stealing something," _ The Jews,_ this race is nothing but trouble for the fatherland, their not perfect nor pure like we are, but disgusting, worthless little bastards that should and will be get rid of," he explained to the classroom.

Finn couldn't believe the words he was hearing, why does this kind ruin everything? He hesitantly raised his hand and the instructor nodded to him.

"Why are Jews bad people?" he asked.

"This kind almost ruined the entire Aryan race. And they ruined our economy which made us Germans poor and hungry. These people want to ruin us, and it is our job as a country to stop this infamy from happening. Does that answer your question Mr. Hudson?" Sandy said to him.

Finn nodded, the rest of the meeting he only thought as to why these people are to blame, they can't be that bad, he thought to himself.

Once the meeting was over, Kurt, Edward, and him walked back home,

"So what did you think about the meeting?" Finn asked the two.

"It was alright I suppose," Edward answered, Kurt nodding in agreement.

Finn nodded," What did you think about the talk Mr. Ryerson gave us on 'The Unwanted'?" he asked once more.

"I thought it was all true, those Jews are nothing but trouble and those homosexuals' and disabled, ew!" Edward answered, cringing at the words coming out of his mouth.

Finn nodded," And you Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, he could care less, truthfully he hated being in the Hitler Youth and wanted nothing to do with it but he wanted to make his father proud.

The three suddenly stopped and saw the sight before them, there were trucks, and people going on them. Finn looked curiously, he saw a girl he saw around, Becky Jackson, the girl was sick and he knew that but he didn't know why she was going in it, that's when it hit him, she was disabled. He heard the pleas and cries of a woman who was her mother. He felt his heart ache at the sight.

The mother held on to her pleading the soldier not to take her daughter. The soldier shook his head and reached to grab the small girl but the mother wouldn't budge and gripped her daughter tighter.

"Please let her stay with me! She needs me!" the blonde woman pleaded.

The soldier looked impatient," Give me the girl or face the consequences," he threatened the woman. But the mother was stubborn and wouldn't let go. The soldier suddenly yanked the girl from her arms and dropped her on the floor, taking out his gun and shooting the disabled girl in the head.

The three young boys jumped as the shot rang out. They heard the woman scream as she saw the lifeless body of her now deceased daughter on the floor, blood flowing from her head.

"My baby!" she sobbed as she kneeled in front of her daughter," You monster!" she shouted at the man.

The man shrugged his shoulders carelessly and walked away, as if nothing happened. The mother sobbed at the body of her daughter that was now dead. Gone forever.

Finn wanted to comfort the crying woman, but his legs wouldn't move, so he couldn't go. He felt anger rise above him, what kind of person would do such a thing?

"Lady got what was coming," Edward muttered to himself.

This was the first time Finn saw something unjust happen in his life, and he knew this wasn't the last time.

Quinn sat on the piano bench and played Beethoven's classical piece," Moonlight Sonata" one of her favorites. Katie sat right by her admiring the way her sister's fingers played gracefully upon the piano keys.

"You're really good Quinnie," the 9 year old complimented. Quinn looked over her sister and softly at her.

"Thank you, would you like to learn how to play a couple of keys?" she asked her younger sister.

The younger blonde nodded excitingly," Yes please!" the girl said bouncing up and down.

Quinn giggled at her sister's childish behavior, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She slowly instructed her little sister how to properly hit each note with such delicacy. Her sister was quite smart and grasped it quickly, hitting all the right keys perfectly.

Quinn grinned at her sister," Good job Katie! Keep at it and you'll be even better than me!" the girl exclaimed, Katie beamed as her sister complimented her.

"You really think so?" the younger girl asked.

"I know so," Quinn answered back.

The two remained quiet for a while when Katie spoke up," Can you play another song by Beethoven?" Katie asked her sister.

Quinn nodded and began playing, "Fur Elise" another one of Quinn's favorites.

Russell came in the room and rolled his eyes," I don't know why you play his music Quinn, he was deaf! A cripple! What good could he have done to the Fatherland?" Russell questioned the girl.

Quinn stopped playing and looked down disappointingly, "He was an amazing musician and composer father," the blonde told him.

"Well other than that, what good could he have done? He couldn't go to war or join the army, so that amazing musician and composer, is worth nothing. What you _should_ be doing Quinn, is getting ready to go to the meeting you have today!" he exclaimed.

Quinn jumped from her seat and headed up the stairs, Katie in tow. As Quinn did herself two braids, she looked disappointed and angry. All Quinn wanted to do is play piano, was that too much to ask?

"Don't listen to father Quinnie, Beethoven's really good-great even, he's just jealous that you can play piano pretty and he cant," Katie told her reassuringly.

Quinn shook her head," No father's right, Beethoven's couldn't have done anything for our country, so why play someone who's worth nothing?" she said repeating the same words her father told her minutes ago," I got to go to the meeting now, I'll see you tonight Katie," Quinn adjusted her uniform and left the room, leaving a very confused Katie sitting on her bed.

Didn't Quinn say she loved playing his music and that he was amazing? Why the sudden change of opinion? Katie's noticed Quinn acting weird lately, she would always do what their father said and agreed to whatever he thought. And always wore that _boring_ uniform with two braids. Katie liked bright, happy colors; she wouldn't wear something like that! She didn't like this changing Quinn; she liked the happy, bouncy, joyful Quinn that liked singing and playing the piano. And always played with her. Where did that Quinn go?

Katie jumped of Quinn's bed and went downstairs to the backyard and lifted herself to the tire-swing her and Quinn made, although she was on her own this time since Quinn would usually push her.

She started swinging her legs back and forth and got the hang of it, but she missed having her sister right by her. She didn't like Quinn going to those stupid meetings, when she went to those meetings, Katie never had anyone to be with, it's not that she didn't have friends, she just preferred being with her sister than with anyone else.

Katie was confused as to why you had to look a certain way to be perfect. She was told she was perfect for her blonde hair and blue eyes, but why? Nobody's perfect in life, she had her flaws too. And a girl who was her friend in school was told she wasn't because she was Jewish, what's wrong with being Jewish? Well a week after that her friend didn't come to school anymore which was sad because she was her friend. But her father said not to speak with people of her kind, which confused her even more. But she never really listened to what her father had to say anyways so she just left it alone like always.

She grew bored of swinging in the black tire-swing and jumped off it. She went inside to see her mother reading a book in the living room; her mother must've noticed her because she flashed a smile her way.

"Hi Katie," Judy greeted her daughter.

Katie smiled softly back," Hello mother, when is Quinnie coming back?" she questioned her mother.

"Soon I suppose, but don't worry, she'll be home before dinner," the blonde woman assured her.

Katie nodded in return and plopped on the couch, looking out the window to see what was going on. She saw a couple of trucks and soldiers and numerous amounts of people going in them. Were they moving somewhere else? But why in a big bunch? They were being thrown in there quite violently. The soldiers should be careful with them, they could get really hurt, she thought to herself. After looking at the window for a couple of minutes of observing the scene, she heard 3 shots rang out, making her jump and run over to her mother in fear.

Judy comforted her daughter," It's okay Katie, it was just the soldiers doing their job," she assured her youngest daughter.

Katie still held on to her mother, why did they use a weapon, when their just moving? Maybe as a source of protection, that's probably it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Quinn came into the room. Katie beamed at seeing her sister and ran over to hug her.

"Quinn! I missed you _so_ much!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

Quinn giggled," I was only gone for a couple of hours Kat," Quinn told her.

"That's still a long time!" Katie retorted.

"Girls, I think dinner is ready, come on now, let's eat," Judy told the two girls as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Katie looked up at her sister," After dinner will you play the piano for me again?" she asked her sister.

She looked down at her sister and nodded, "I guess so, now come on let's go eat," she said as she kissed the top of Katie's head.

They all sat down in the large table for dinner, and ate what the maids had done for them. Once they all finished eating, they all went to the living room since Quinn had told Katie she would play for her, though she still felt bad from the encounter with her father earlier.

Quinn sat on the piano bench and looked at her sister," What song do you want me to play?" she asked her.

"You didn't finish playing 'Fur Elise' so you should play it again!" Katie suggested as she curled up in the couch.

Quinn only nodded and began playing the song once more; she always seemed to get lost in whatever song she played. Although she shouldn't even be playing this song or any song from Beethoven, since her father doesn't like her playing it.

When she was done she looked over at her sister who was sound asleep, she grinned at the sight. She headed up the stairs and into Katie's room and grabbed a blanket and her stuffed white rabbit and headed down the stairs, covering her sister with the blanket, and placing the stuffed rabbit in her arm. She kissed the 9 year olds forehead.

"Goodnight Katie," she whispered to the girl. She doesn't know what she would do if she didn't have Katie in her life.

**So that was chapter 3! Please, please, please review! It doesn't take that long to review! You managed to story alert and favorite, you could put a review too right? Anyway, until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! So this chapter is a huge time-forward, well kind of, and I'm almost close to the actual start of the story! And well, now everyone's much older, older that you can now imagine the OC's and glee characters in their present appearance, OC's look like their celebrity look-a-likes, and the glee characters look like themselves. Just wanted to clear that out for you guys.**

Warsaw, Poland 1943

It's been a couple of years since they arrived to the ghetto, and things aren't getting any better. People are going away to places people have claimed is unimaginable terror, people have said it's a personal hell. And Noah is scared for everyone's life. Just a couple of weeks ago, he lost his sister, Clara. She got so skinny; you couldn't even recognize her anymore. Noah felt he didn't try hard enough to keep her alive, that's why she's gone, but then he thinks its better she's dead than alive, at least she doesn't suffer the unspeakable horrors going on here. She's up there, safe and sound like he's always wanted.

The 16 year old was numb you could say, he couldn't feel anything anymore. Clara was his life, his everything, his special girl.

"Noah?" a voice called out, he broke of his thoughts and turned to see Santana, the two have grown close since they can both relate, though Santana has lost all of her family to hunger and disease, and now she's all alone. But he's been there to protect her.

"Yeah San?" he asked her.

Santana looked into his hazel eyes, she knew he was hurt, but who wouldn't be really? "You miss her don't you?" she told him.

Noah didn't lie to her and nodded, "Everyday San. _They_ took her away from me," he said bitterly. He's grown a hate for the Nazi's, they destroyed his once called life. They destroyed everything, even him.

Santana nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder," I know Noah, I know. But we should have hope that one day this will all be over. That this will just be a part of the past, a memory," she told him reassuringly.

"But it still happened," he countered, "It doesn't change the fact I lost people I cared for along the way, why don't they just shoot me and let all the pain go away," he whispered to her.

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Don't think like that," a voice said from the door, both turned to see Rachel standing there with her arms crossed," Noah I know it hurts to lose someone, but she wouldn't have wanted for you to give up," Rachel told him.

Noah shook his head," You wouldn't know Rachel, Sarah's still alive, _you_ still have someone who needs you, you have your dads' and her," he answered.

"You have your mother too Noah and she needs you too," Rachel remarked.

Noah didn't know what else to say, his mother acts like she's already dead since Clara died but he knew Rachel was right. But Rachel still had hope, hope almost everyone has lost.

"I suppose you're right," the 16 year old said quietly.

Rachel smiled softly and walked up to the two and hugged them, "I love you guys," Rachel said to the two.

"I love you too," Noah answered back.

"I _suppose_ I love you too Berry," Santana said, smirking at the girl. The three laughed lightly at the joke, nobody here laughed much anymore, so it was nice to bring something back.

Suddenly, Eva, Elijah, and Sarah came in.

"So there were hugs being passed around and I wasn't invited?" Sarah spoke up, looking fake hurt," I'm hurt guys, I really am," she said.

The three chuckled," Come on then! Join the hugs! Eva and Eli you too!" Rachel exclaimed.

The three walked over to them enveloping in a huge hug, they all wanted to stay frozen in this moment, and they all felt a small sense of peace that moment.

They all broke of the hug and Eva spoke up," We saw a train come in today," she said, worried.

Eli grabbed her hand and squeezed in reassurance," I doubt we'll be in them Eva, we'll be fine; "he told her, not really believing it himself.

Isaac, Elizabeth, Olivia, Leroy, and Hiriam came in with a scared look on their faces.

"Papa, Daddy, what's wrong?" Rachel questioned her fathers'.

3 German soldiers barged in holding their large guns," All of you need to come with us," one of them spoke sternly.

They all nodded following the soldiers. Sarah gripped Rachel's hand and Rachel looked down on her, "It's going to be okay," she reassured her sister. Sarah nodded, staying close to her and their dads'.

The 3 soldiers stopped walking and pushed Elizabeth, Hiriam, and Leroy forward.

"What are you doing?" Eli screeched, looking at his mother worriedly.

One of the soldiers smirked, "Just thought you'd all like to see a show," he sneered, his thick-German accent showing.

The three raised their guns, pointing at Elizabeth, Hiriam, and Leroy's heads.

"NO!" Rachel shouted, and suddenly three shots rang out, and their bodies fell to the ground.

Sarah's lip quivered as she saw her fathers' lifeless bodies on the ground, "No…"she whispered softly.

Eva started crying as she saw blood pouring out from her mother's head, Eli hugged his sister, tears falling from his face, and he lost his mother, by _them_. Isaac enveloped his two children in a hug; he just lost the love of his life.

Noah's jaw clenched as he saw the evil grins of the Nazi's, the bastards killed them, and he couldn't do anything to stop it, he looked over Rachel who had tears streaming down her face. She just lost her dads', she lost part of her family, and she looked over at Sarah who snuggled closer to her as she sobbed quietly.

"Now," one of the soldiers spoke up, "the rest of you will get on that train. Understand?" he told them.

The 8 remained quiet and did not move an inch," I said, _get on that train!_" the soldier yelled at them, and the 8 looked over at the deceased bodies one last time and walked to the train, not knowing where it was headed.

When they got to where the train was, there was tons of people in the place, were all these people getting on the train too? They couldn't fit!

Eva held on to her brother and father, they were all she had left in the world. Noah stayed close to his mother, Santana, Rachel, and Sarah. He needed to protect them; Rachel, Sarah, and Santana were alone now and needed protection he was going to give.

They were pushed into the train of crowded people. Sarah suddenly was pushed forward, letting go of Rachel's hand. She looked around the crowded area, where was Rachel?

"Rachel!" she called out, but there was a lot of noise that you couldn't hear anything.

"Rachel!" she called out, louder this time. She started pushing her way through the people in the train, determined to find her sister.

"Rachel!" she shouted once more. She started growing worried, what if she couldn't find her? What if she lost Rachel like she lost her dads'? Her lip quivered as she looked all around, and nothing.

"Rachel!" she called out one last time, her voice cracking.

She heard no response, tears trickled down her cheeks, she couldn't lose Rachel, and she was all she had left.

"Sarah!" she heard her name being called out, and it was Rachel's voice.

She looked all around, "Rachel!" she called out following where her name was called.

"Sarah!" she heard once again and closer this time. She pushed her way through the crowded train until she saw her sister standing there, looking worried.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed, running up to hug her," I thought I lost you for good Rach," she said.

Rachel hugged her sister tight, she was so scared of losing her sister at that moment," It's okay Sarah, we're together now, that's all that matters now, we stick together, understand?" Rachel told her.

Sarah nodded hugging her sister, as Rachel led her to where the rest were. Once everyone was together they huddled in a corner, never letting go of each other.

"Where are we going Rachie?" Sarah asked her sister.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders," I don't know Sarah, I don't know," Rachel said. All Rachel hoped for was that it wasn't horrible and that her sister would be safe.

Suddenly the train door was closed and it was dark, you could see faintly the sunlight. The sunlight everyone hoped they would be able to see again. The train started moving and Rachel hugged her sister while grabbing Santana's hand.

"It's going to be okay," she told the two, "It's going to be okay," she repeated, comforting the two.

The train started moving and everyone prayed and hoped that it wouldn't be the horrible place everyone spoke about. But then again, everything in their life had been horrible lately.

Berlin, Germany 1943

"Were moving?" Katie exclaimed.

Her father and mother nodded, "Where and why?" she asked.

"Were moving to Poland, I got a promotion and I need to go over there to help. It is my duty to serve Germany, and I want my family to be there with me," he explained to Katie. Quinn remained quiet, she agreed to whatever her father told her to do nowadays.

"Wait, you mean where Edward and Finn are at?" Quinn spoke up, the two had left with their families months ago over there and now they were joining them too.

Russell nodded," So the moving won't be so bad! You'll get to see them again!" he exclaimed.

Katie shook her head," I don't want to move father," she told her father coldly.

Russell rolled his eyes," It is my duty as a soldier to go and my family will come with me whether you like it or not Katherine," he spoke to his youngest daughter," Now we are leaving Berlin tomorrow so I suggest you get a good night's sleep," he told the two.

Quinn nodded getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs, Katie in tow.

Katie walked in Quinn's room boiling angry," This is stupid! Why do we have to go with him? I have a fine life here, I don't want to go!" she said as she started ranting on and on, while Quinn got ready to go to sleep.

"He wants the best for us Katie so just listen to him okay?" she told the girl.

Katie rolled her eyes," Fine! I suppose so, that doesn't mean I agree to it," she muttered to herself.

"Now go to bed Katie before dad gets mad," Quinn said.

Katie nodded and got up and walked out the door , she went in to her room that was pretty much all empty but her bed and some pajamas laid out for her. She changed into her pajamas muttering about how she didn't want to leave.

She lay down on her bed and thought to herself,_ maybe it won't be that bad. _But then again she was going to leave this life behind and go on to a boring life she didn't want at all. Why did life have to be so unfair?

**So that was it for chapter 4! I'll update soon! Please, please review, alert, and favorite! They make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Updating once more! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all, now onto the chapter.**

**Warning: Some strong language.**

Poland 1943

Finn Hudson-Hummel hated the man he had become, when he was younger, it was his dream to become a person like this! Now, all he did was regret the day he ever became a soldier. A Nazi soldier to be more exact. He hated seeing all those starving and sick people, working so hard to stay alive. Soldiers just killing them out of the blue, or sending them to the chambers, _the chambers_. That's one of the things he hated the most, they broke families, destroyed innocent lives, destroyed him. He hoped and prayed everyday that this was over, and life could be restored.

He sighed as he walked around his mansion-sized home. When did life get so unfair? When that evil, vile man took power of Germany. He had everyone at the palm of his hand, one thing you do wrong and he will squash you like a bug. He's brainwashed numerous people, telling them to hate certain people for stupid reasons! Edward being one of them, yes that 16 year old has become one of _them_. His friend was a nice guy (at least he liked to think that nowadays), but he was being brainwashed and didn't know the actual truth. Kurt really is the only person he trusts, since his step-brother is against all this madness like he is. Burt married his mother years ago and they've been a family ever since.

He walked to the kitchen grabbing an apple and walking to his backyard, which was actually a concentration camp. He could barely stand being there but the fact that it's close to his home, it sucks. It was dark outside; well obviously, it was 4 in the morning! But they have to take out the people that have been in that train for about a week now, and they wouldn't want _all_ of them to die.

He walked into the train station, where you could hear the moans and cries and pleads from people inside the train.

"All right now you all know the drill so let's get to it!" Burt exclaimed. You could see the hurt in his eyes, but nobody could see it but Finn.

Finn sucked in his breath and waited for the hell these people would have to face.

Now inside the train, it was horrible, they've arrived here a week ago and no one has released them yet, but the conditions in here have grown horrible.

Rachel's legs have grown numb from sitting on the wooden floor, but she never let go of her little sister. It was so dark in here that you could barely see your hand in front of you, and it reeked of feces and the air was muggy. Rachel looked over at her sister who was wide-awake and had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Sarah what's wrong?" Rachel asked her little sister.

Sarah looked over her, "I miss Daddy and Papa," she answered, her voice cracking.

Rachel looked at her sadly," I know, I do too," she told her.

Sarah stared at her with sad eyes," Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said.

"A-are we going to die?" Sarah questioned.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing; her sister was giving up on hope!

Rachel shook her head, "Sarah don't think that! Were going to be okay. Don't _ever _lose hope," she told her sister.

Sarah nodded," Can you sing to me Rach?" the younger girl asked.

Rachel nodded; though the conditions here were poor she was going to sing to her, bring some hope back to her.

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight,_ Rachel grabbed Sarah's hand and held it tight,__

_I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry <em>, Rachel wiped away the tears fromSarah's cheeks ,__

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm, <em> Rachel held her sister tightly, showing her she was here and she will always be,_  
>This bond between us<br>Can't be broken  
>I will be here<br>Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
><em>Rachel nodded, _Yes, you'll be in my heart  
>From this day on<br>Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart,_ The older brunette grabbed her younger sister's hand and placed it on her heart,_ always_

_Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel<br>They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

Rachel shook her head,_ Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more <em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart,  
>I'll be there always<br>Always_

_I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you always<br>Always and always  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>I'll be there always  
><em>_  
><em>Sarah hugged her sister tightly, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, remember that. You'll always be in my heart Sarah, always," Rachel told her, and she meant every word of it.

"I love you Rachie," Sarah said to her.

Rachel smiled," I love you too," she said back, kissing the top of her head, "Always,"

They held on to each other, never letting go.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing the dark, ominous night.

"Everybody on your feet!" a soldier said, revealing his thick-German accent.

Everybody slowly got up on their feet, Rachel held onto her sister's hand.

Slowly the people started getting off the train, some being pushed off violently, and others on their own.

Rachel and Sarah were pushed off the train, pushing them toward the right side. Minutes later, Santana, Eva, Elijah, Isaac, and Noah joined them. But where was Olivia? She was on the left side of the station.

"Everybody on the right side make a straight line! Hummel take everybody on the left go to the chambers!" the soldier ordered. The pale white boy nodded leading the people on the right to their death.

Noah's eyes widened as he saw his mother walking to her death," NO! MOMMA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Olivia turned around with tears in her eyes and mouthed to him, "I love you," and turned her head around and disappeared from his sight.

Noah held back a sob, he lost his family. A tear streamed down his cheek," Momma…" he whispered to himself.

As they all stood in a straight line, a young man with curly hair walked over to them.

He looked over at Rachel, Sarah, Santana, and Eva. "Well look at that, we got some decent-looking Jews and another girl," he said to the four, an evil grin appearing.

"What are your names?" he asked. The four remained quiet. "I _said_, what are your names?" he said louder.

"Eva Kilam," Eva said nervously.

"Santana Lopez," Santana said bitterly.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel said next.

"Sarah Berry," Sarah said.

Jesse St. James smirked at Sarah and Rachel," Ah you two are sisters! How sweet!" he said sarcastically.

He looked over at Rachel," You're close to your sister and Eva?" he questioned.

Rachel nodded faintly, not looking at him in the eye.

He nodded," I see, now, I have a question for you Rachel," he said. He leaned closer to her," Would you fuck me if I told you to?" he whispered in her ear.

Rachel looked at him in horror, what kind of question was that? She shook her head no.

He raised his eyebrow, "Well then, I see you made your choice," he said, Rachel looked at him confusingly.

"Porter! Emmet! Take these two to the chambers as well!" he ordered, pointing at Sarah and Eva.

Rachel's eyes widened as she gripped her sister's hand, "NO! Please don't take them! I'll do whatever you want just don't take them!" she exclaimed.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "You made your choice, now I make mine," he told her.

The two soldiers came and one grabbed Sarah while the other grabbed Eva. Sarah held on to Rachel's hand, "No! Rachel!" she exclaimed, as she squirmed to get out of the soldiers grip on her but he was too strong and took her away.

Eva kicked and screamed as the soldier held her; Eli and Isaac tried to grab Eva, "Don't take her please!" Isaac pleaded as he held on to his daughters arm. The soldier didn't listen and took her anyway.

They all heard the loud screams and pleas of the two girls, but they couldn't do anything, and that's what hurt the most.

Rachel fell to her knees sobbing," Sarah!" she yelled. Santana and Noah kneeled next to her and slowly lifted her up taking her away, comforting along the way.

Finn watched the scene in horror, his heart broke for the family, and he couldn't just let this happen! The tall boy ran to where the two soldiers were taking the young girls.

He saw the two men yelling at the girls to take their clothes off but they refused to, and kept kicking and screaming. The two soldiers grew angry and were about to yank the clothes off them when Finn yelled,

" Stop!"

The 2 soldiers and young girls looked over at him," What do you want Hudson, we have to send these girls to the chambers!" one of them exclaimed.

"No you're not! I forbid you to, now you two are not to send these girls to the chambers," he ordered them.

"But St. James-"one of them began.

"I don't care what he says; you will listen to my orders! Leave these girls to me!" he ordered. The two men listened and let go of the girls, leaving the shaking girls standing there.

Finn waited for them to leave and then walked closer to them, "Hi," he greeted to the two, but they remained quiet, and could only hear their shaky breaths.

"I'm Finn Hudson," he said. But the two still remained quiet," Listen, I know you had to go through a rough moment there and you got separated by your family, but I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he told them.

The two faintly nodded**,**"I'm Sarah Lilac Berry," Sarah spoke up.

Finn nodded to her," Nice to meet you Sarah," he told her.

"I'm Eva Samantha Kilam," Eva said next.

Finn nodded again, "Nice to meet you Eva,"

He looked at the two girls, "Now that we kind of know each other, let me tell you something, I'm going to have to take you to the other side where your family went soon, and they take away your belongings, but before I do that, do you guys have something important you don't want them to take from you? I could hold onto them," he told them.

Sarah took off her golden locket; inside there was a picture of her dads and Rachel. She looked at the picture one last time tracing her fingers around it. She kissed the locket and she handed him the locket and he put it in his pocket.

Eva took out a small picture of her family and a small teddy bear with black buttoned eyes. She looked at the two things she held dear for one last time and handed it to Finn, "Take care of it," she whispered to him.

He nodded," I promise, now come with me," he told the two.

Eva and Sarah nodded and followed the tall boy with such trust. They could see it in his eyes that he was being honest, that he wasn't going to hurt them.

Once the three made it to the other side, Finn stopped, "This is where I have to go, I'll find you again don't worry, and I'll try to help you two in any way I can," he leans closer to the young girls, _"Don't _take any showers they offer you okay?" he tells the two.

The two nod, "Okay then, goodbye for now," he said and with that, he retreated back to the train station.

Eva and Sarah stood in the line where they were stripped of all their belongings like Finn said. And were put on this grey striped clothing.

The two girls waited to be tattooed their number on their arm," We stick together right?" Eva asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded," Of course, were like sisters Eva, and we'll always be, so we'll always stick together," Sarah said.

Eva nodded at her and smiled softly," Next!" a prisoner called out. Eva slowly walked up to him and sat on the small chair and pulled her sleeve up. She took a shaky breath and waited for the pain to come. She felt the needle come in contact with her skin and flinched, but she held it together as he put her number,'12016 8'. She was not Eva to these people, but number '120168'. She got up from the chair and felt a stinging pain from the tattoo.

Minutes later Sarah joined her, revealing her number,'134926'. She wasn't Sarah to these people either, but number,'134926'.

They were taken to a crowded place where there were wooden bunks with many people there. Sarah and Eva looked for Rachel, Eli, Isaac, Santana, and Noah. But they weren't here. They sat in the bunk the two were assigned together.

"This place is hell," Eva muttered.

"I didn't notice until you pointed it out," Sarah joked, Eva giggled lightly. The two then remained quiet for a while," How long do you think we'll last here?" Sarah asked.

Eva shrugged her shoulders," Hopefully a long time," she answered.

"I've lost hope, have you?" Sarah questioned.

Eva nodded, a tear streaming down her cheek," Me too," Eva said.

The two girls stared out to the large camp, where everywhere you looked, something horrible happened. At that moment, they lost all hope they had that somehow they would make it out.

Rachel felt guilt; she killed her sister and Eva. If she had just have said yes…her sister would be here next to her right now.

Eli sat next to her in the wooden bunk and looked at her, "Stop blaming yourself," he told her.

Rachel turned her head and looked at him, "Why shouldn't I? If I had said yes they would be here right now! Not…dead," she answered to him.

"If you think about it Rachel, their better off dead than alive. They don't have to be in this horrible place, their somewhere better, much better," Elijah said, it hurt him to lose his little sister, he loved her so much and in just one second she was gone.

Tears streamed down Rachel's face," I told her I'd always be there for her, I lied to her," she told him.

Elijah shook his head," No you didn't, you were there for her. It was just her time Rachel," Elijah said.

Rachel just nodded, but that didn't change the fact she still felt guilty. She lost her entire family in a matter of weeks. And she knew things wouldn't get better.

**So that was it! Hope you liked it! Review, Favorite, and Alert!**

**Song: You'll be in my heart-Phil Collins**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! So now we begin the **_**actual**_** story, so now everybody's in their current state. Hopefully you all like it!**

1944 Poland

Sarah cleaned the wine glasses in the Fabray home she's been taken for the first time. It was quite big, bigger than her old home, back when she had a home…and a family. 6 months. 6 months since she was left alone and on her own, other than having Eva she was all alone, fighting to survive. Dreaming about one day this all being over.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<em> she sang in a clear and perfect voice_  
>There's a land that I heard of<br>Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue,<em> she got lost in the lyrics, forgetting of her surroundings or where she was at the moment, all she cared about right now was the song._  
>And the dreams that you dare to dream<br>Really do come true._

Suddenly she heard someone clapping and jumped, dropping the glass and it shattered around the floor.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry I scared you! I didn't mean to!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

Sarah remained quiet and bent down to pick up the broken glass. She was going to get in some _huge_ trouble!

The other girl bent down to help the girl, but Sarah shook her head," No I insist, I'm really to blame for you dropping the glass," she said picking up a couple of pieces.

Sarah ignored her and picked up the pieces of glass quickly before someone came in and saw her.

Katie looked over at the girl; she was pale white and looked scared and hungry.

"I'm Katherine. Katherine Fabray," she introduced herself.

Sarah nodded at the girl, continuing to pick up the remaining pieces of glass.

"What's your name?" Katie asked.

Sarah remained quiet, not wanting to get in trouble for speaking to her. She was told to do her job and job only.

"Do you not have a name?" the blonde questioned.

Sarah nodded her head," Then what's your name?" the blonde asked again.

Sarah shook her head," You're very quiet you know. My parents say I talk way too much for a girl my age, but I just say I'm a very sociable girl that's all," she told the brunette.

Sarah nodded to the girl, that's the kind of girl she use to be, before this happened at least. Sarah stood up and threw the broken glass away, and then went back to cleaning the wine glasses.

Katie stood there," So I haven't seen you around school, or town for that matter, are you homeschooled?" Katie asked.

_That girl is full of questions_, Sarah thought to herself. She shook her head to the girl, and Katie nodded.

"So you don't go to school at all?" she asked increduosly.

Sarah shook her head, how can a girl like her not know this? She was supposed to hate her, not talk to her, or even socialize.

Katie nodded, "So you don't go to school, then what do you do? Clean glasses?" the blonde questioned.

Sarah nodded, you could say that. Though she would say it more like_," I'm being forced to be here and work here and possibly die here,_" but she assumed she knew that already.

Katie decided not to ask questions on that topic, "So you sing really pretty, where did you learn to sing that beautifully?" she questioned, she's only ever heard Quinn sing and she thought she had a pretty voice, but this girl was something else.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and continued polishing the glasses, in reality though, she learned from Rachel who she thought had a _way_ better voice. She could still hear her perfect voice singing to her the last time she saw her, she wondered if Rachel still thought of her too…

"Oh," she answered, "So how do you-"

"Katherine!" Quinn yelled at her sister making the two jump," What are you doing?" she questioned the girl.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm talking to someone," Katie answered.

"You are not supposed to talk to _her_, "Quinn told her, eyeing Sarah who looked down and continued cleaning the glasses.

Katie raised her eyebrows at this, "Why not? She seems like a nice person. Very shy, but nice," Katie replied.

Quinn shook her head grabbing her hand," Because I said so! Now come on, let's go for groceries," Quinn told her.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Fine! " She looked at Sarah, "Bye Green-eyes," she told Sarah, and Quinn took her out of the kitchen, glaring at Sarah.

Sarah continued cleaning the glasses and other things they ordered her to do, until she was taken back to hell. She thought about the girl she met, she was the first person that's spoken to her other than Eva, but it wouldn't last long, she knew that.

She briefly looked over at the boy taking her back, what was his name? Eden? Eder? Edward! Right that was his name! He had the most beautiful dark blue eyes she's ever seen…what was she doing? This boy could care less about her! In fact, he wanted her dead! She snapped herself from thinking of the boy and kept walking; once they finally reached the camp he took her to where her bunk was and left.

Sarah sat next to Eva," Hey," she greeted.

Eva looked over at her, "Hi," she said," How was working outside the camp?" she asked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "It was alright, I met this girl who asked a lot of questions and looked completely naïve," she told her friend.

Eva nodded, "Interesting…you don't really see naïve people around nowadays," Eva pointed out.

"Right," Sarah answered.

Suddenly, a tall person came in making Sarah and Eva beam at seeing him, "Finn!" they exclaimed.

He smiled softly at the two girls he had grown close to them at 6 months they've known each other. He felt bad that they were separated from their families and decided to look over them. Like a big brother, "Hello, how was today?" he asked.

"Good, Sarah went to work outside of camp and I did the same old thing, sewing clothes," Eva answered.

He looked over at Sarah, "Where did you go?" Finn asked.

"The Fabray home," Sarah answered.

Finn nodded knowingly, he's been there numerous times," Oh that's good," he said.

"There was a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes. She asked a lot of questions, does she know what's going on?" Sarah asked.

Finn knew who Sarah was talking about immediately, Katherine. The girl was naïve, innocent, she had no idea what was going on other than that they were soldiers and there was a war.

"Oh Katie, yeah she's not aware of what's going on," he told her. He quickly took out something out of his pocket," I almost forgot, here I got 4 small pieces of bread this time. Try not to eat it too fast okay?" he told the girls. Although he could understand why they would eat so fast, they barely managed to eat something, and their rations were horrible, it was usually watery soup and moldy bread.

The two girls nodded as they grabbed the bread from his hands secretively, the bread was still warm, they knew if others saw what they had, they would surely steal it.

Finn looked at the two one last time," Okay I got to get back, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Finn said.

Sarah and Eva nodded waving softly at Finn, and then he left the place.

Sarah and Eva looked over at Blaine, a boy they met recently and had grown fond of him," Blaine!" they half whispered, half-yelled.

The boy looked over at them;"Yeah?" he asked the two.

Eva waved for him to come over to them and he slowly got up sitting in their bunk," What is it?" He asked. Eva and Sarah handed him two pieces of bread they were given by Finn, Blaine's eyes widened at what he saw," Where did you get this?" he questioned them.

"Don't worry about that, just eat it," Sarah told him.

"But then you guys only get one each, that wouldn't be fair," Blaine said.

The two young girls shook their heads," You need it more than we do Blaine," Eva said.

He grinned at the two girls, they were so thoughtful. And in this camp, nobody was thoughtful anymore. And it was true that he needed it, because he was a homosexual, they would do these painful experiments on him, but he somehow managed to make it, unlike others…

"Thank you," he told them honestly.

They nodded, "No problem," they said in unison.

He smiled at the two, "Listen, how about we eat the bread together?" he suggested.

Eva and Sarah nodded excitingly. The three ate the bread secretively and quickly. They enjoyed every single bite they took from it, food was a rare thing they ever got and they had the physical appearance to prove it.

The next day, Rachel was taken to the Hudson home to help around the house, she walked in the mansion size home in awe, and it was quite big…and luxurious. She was taken to the garden to plant things, looking at the garden; it reminded her of her old home. The pitter patter of their feet, their brown curls bouncing, the sweet scent of the flowers, she remembered it all.

As she planted some lily's it reminded her of her sister, since her middle name was Lilac, the story behind it was that their mother, who still was around at the time carrying the next child of Hiriam and Leroy, was walking around the garden and spotted a Lily. Apparently, when she touched it, Sarah kicked away a storm. And she knew her middle name had to be this flower. She missed her sister, she wondered if she was watching over her right now, from heaven.

Suddenly, a butterfly landed on her hand, a monarch butterfly to be more exact. She smiled at the small, free creature. She sometimes wished she could fly away like a butterfly, and be free.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far<br>Behind me,_ she sang out. She remembered when she first heard it; she instantly fell in love with it._  
>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<br>Away above the chimney tops  
>That's where you'll find me.<em>

Finn heard a beautiful voice singing and began following it, Sarah. It was probably her right? He's heard her sing and it was quite beautiful. He walked to the garden and saw a skinny girl with brown hair done in a braid.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly.<br>Birds fly over the rainbow.  
>Why then, oh why can't I?<em> She held the last note and the butterfly flew away. She smiled as it flew away, remembering when Sarah got so excited when a butterfly landed on her palm. Memories were great things, and she wished she could relive the good ones she had.

"Sarah?" a voice called out, startling Rachel. She turned to see a tall boy, who was quite handsome if you asked her. But why did he call her Sarah?

"Oh sorry I must've mistaken you for someone else," he said to her, _she's beautiful_, he thought to himself. The girl had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he's ever seen, and her hair looked so smooth and soft. Everything about her was beautiful. It hurt him that she looked so sweet and caring, and she was stuck in a place like this.

She nodded," I suppose so," she said, feeling her heart ache as she remembered her little sister.

The boy stood there awkwardly," Um, I'm Finn. Finn Hudson," he introduced himself.

Rachel nodded faintly," Rachel Berry," she said.

His eyes widened at the name, 'Rachel Berry', Sarah had told her that was her sister's name! Her sister was alive!

"Oh, that's a nice name," he stammered.

"Thank you," she said to him.

He put his hand on his neck nervously," So, I have a question, so you happen to know a Sarah Berry?" he asked.

Rachel froze at the name, how did he know her little sister's name? Rachel nodded faintly, "She's my sister- well was…she's…dead," she said, her voice cracking.

Finn wanted to comfort her at the moment, but he didn't know what to tell her, should he tell her, her sister was alive, or should he go to Sarah and ask her first. He decided to ask Sarah about it first.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said to her.

Rachel nodded, "How do you know her name?" she asked.

He stiffened," Um-well- I um heard it somewhere so I just got curious since your last name is Berry, like hers," he lied.

She nodded, "I have to get back to work," she told him.

He nodded, "Right, um do so," he said as he left, almost tripping on his feet. Rachel thought about the boy she had just met, she felt something she couldn't describe…she ignored it and went back to gardening.

Finn quickly walked to the Fabray home where Sarah was, and there she was, the tiny brunette was scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Sarah?" he called out, the girl quickly lifted her head up, brushing her brown locks from her eyes.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He bent down to where she was," I have something to tell you, something I found out just right now," he told her.

Sarah nodded, "What is it?" Sarah questioned him.

He looked all around the room, avoiding eye contact with her, he thought on ways to tell her but how? She was only a 14 year old he couldn't just drop the bomb on her!

"Um, well," he began, "I-I I found out some news," he said.

She smiled softly, "I know _that_ Finny," she told him.

Finn chuckled softly," Yeah well before I tell you anything; promise me you won't freak out?" Finn said.

Sarah looked at him and nodded," Yeah, I promise, but you're scaring me now Finn," Sarah said.

Finn sighed," I um, saw your sister, Rachel," he said, Sarah stiffened at the name. Rachel…" And well um she thinks you're dead, and well I wasn't sure whether to tell her you were alive or not. So I decided to ask you," he explained to her.

Sarah remained in shock at what she just heard, Rachel was still alive! But she thought she was dead still…she so desperately wanted to see her again, "I um I think you should tell her, that I'm alive. I want to see her again, _so_ badly. So if you could do that for me, that would be amazing. And can you find out it Elijah and Isaac are still alive, for Eva? So she could know too," Sarah told him.

Finn nodded," I'll make sure to tell her, I'll see you later," he said and he left.

Sarah felt a smile appear on her face, Rachel's alive! And she might see her again. And that's what made her happy the most.

"Sarah?" she heard a voice say incredulously," Y-you're alive!"

She looked up and saw Noah standing there with a shocked face," N-Noah? I can't believe it's you!" she said, standing up to hug him. Noah had changed last time she saw him, he was paler, skinnier, and somewhat weaker. But he still had that look of determination in his eyes like he has always had.

Noah nodded," How are you alive?" he asked.

"Well, someone saved Eva and I before we were sent there, a soldier and he's been keeping us alive ever since," Sarah explained, "How's Rachel?" she asked.

Noah nodded," She's okay I guess, missing you though. She blames herself for what happened,"

Sarah shook her head," She shouldn't though,"

"I know but she still does, so how's Eva? Isaac and Eli are still sad about what happened since they think she's dead too,"

"She's fine, she misses them too," Sarah said.

Noah nodded," I need to go Sarah; I don't want to get in trouble. I'll see you soon again hopefully," he told her.

Sarah nodded as she hugged him one last time," Bye Noah,"

"Bye Sarah," he said as he walked off.

Noah couldn't believe Sarah was alive! He had to tell Rachel. But she wouldn't believe her because we all saw Sarah and Eva go into the gas chambers. He's grown to hate the Nazi soldiers, and to hear one of them saved their life, it's kind of surprising. Considering they want them dead.

He was so deep into thought he didn't see the blond running his way. Suddenly he felt himself collide with another body, a smaller one. He fell back and hearing a loud thud hit the floor. He groaned a bit in pain, but he's experienced worse.

He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. The girl had hazel-green eyes with blonde hair that fell to her right below her shoulders in curls. And everything about her was downright beautiful.

Quinn had never seen someone as handsome as him; he had some beautiful hazel- eyes that shined in the light. And though he had no hair he still looked so handsome. She looked down and saw a grey striped uniform and realized who he was, a Jew. She fell on top of a Jew! She quickly got up from him and felt disgusted yet intrigued at the same time. Noah got up seconds later.

"You should be more careful next time," Quinn told him, smoothening her yellow dress.

Noah chuckled," Not to be rude, but _you_ ran into _me_," Noah replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away; Noah looked at the girl walking away and eyed her up and down. How could he think he would ever fall in love with people of _her_ kind? They disgusted him and he wouldn't dare ever be with one of _them._ Like they didn't want to be with him. But the girl was beautiful, he had to admit that.

**What do you think? Review, Favorite, and Alert!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here I am…updating. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! So Caroline Idina Fabray asked me if I'm bringing Shelby back anytime soon, well for right now. She's not coming back. But if I do a sequel to this story then maybe… now on with the story!**

**Warning: Sexual content and almost rape and swearing.**

1944 Poland

Blaine pinched his cheeks before walking in the room. The room of hell where they experimented on him. Many people pinched their cheeks before walking in so you look healthy, at least that way you don't go to the chambers.

The two soldiers led him to the room ready to face anything they would give him. He was pushed in to the room, being called a "Fag" or "Queer" before the soldiers left.

"Ah Blaine! How…nice to see you," Dr. Krauss greeted. This man was a monster really. Blaine's lucky to have survived his painful experiments for so long. Unlike others who don't last a day…

Blaine remained quiet, he never spoke when Dr. Krauss was around," So today we're changing things," he began, "we decided to do you a favor, we're going to make you heterosexual, "he told Blaine.

Blaine had a shocked look on his face. They couldn't change who he was. He's accepted being gay and wasn't afraid to show it.

He motioned Blaine to the cold metal table and Blaine lay on the cold table, breathing heavily. He prayed to God that he wouldn't die today. Not today. Not now. He had two girls back in the camps to care for; he couldn't leave them with these cold-hearted people.

Suddenly he heard the door open and a small group of soldiers piling in the room. One person in particular caught his eye. This boy, who looked about his age, he was ghostly pale and had light blue eyes that made you lose yourself in them. He had no wrinkle on his face, he looked fresh as a raindrop. Then he realized who he was, he had a uniform. A Nazi uniform.

The boy looked at him and their eyes connected. He felt this electric current surge through him. Like he needed this boy, like he was the thing that would keep him alive. But he looked the other way, he wanted him dead, not alive.

Kurt thought the boy was handsome, and he hated seeing him in a place like this. He hated seeing everyone in a place like this. He knew if people knew who he was, he would be in that table like that boy. Yes, Kurt Hummel was gay. 100% gay. And he was afraid to admit it. It's not that he's embarrassed of his sexuality, he was afraid of the outcome of it. He would have that same fate like the boy on the table.

"All right, as you all know I've decided to make this boy from a homosexual, to a heterosexual. And I think that with some male testosterone, we could have one less fag in the world," Dr. Krauss explained to the group.

Blaine started breathing heavily as he saw the huge needles coming closer to him. Kurt felt hopeless, he didn't know if he should stop this or not. But if he did he would get into some huge trouble.

Dr. Krauss took one of the large needles, and lifted Blaine's sleeve up and injected the large needle in like it was nothing. Blaine felt a burning pain surge through his body and gritted his teeth. 2 more needles later, he was finally done from the pain.

"Now, let's all pray that soon this young man will be straight as an arrow and not be a damn queer," Dr. Krauss said," Hummel, clean the boy up from any blood flowing and take him back to his bunk," he ordered Kurt who nodded. And then the small group left leaving the two alone.

Kurt slowly walked up to him grabbing bandages and alcohol," Um why don't you lift yourself up so I could clean you up?" Kurt said to him.

Blaine nodded slowly getting up from the table. Kurt slowly dabbed alcohol on his arm, Blaine flinching coming in contact with the alcohol.

"I know it hurts but it's better than being infected," the blue-eyed boy said to him.

Blaine nodded," You're not like the others," Blaine said to him. Kurt looked up at the boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If another soldier was cleaning me up, he wouldn't care if I was in pain or not. But you seem to care. And no one here cares anymore," the boy said sincerely.

Kurt smiled softly, blushing a little," Um thank you. I'm not really for any of this happening really either," Kurt said. He didn't know why he was telling him all of this. Considering he's met him only seconds ago, but he felt like he could trust this boy.

Blaine nodded, "Us prisoners think so too," he said.

Kurt could see the hurt in his eyes, he wished he could comfort him in some way but there wasn't much he could do. He sighed at the thought," I should be experiencing what you're experiencing," Kurt said to him.

Blaine shook his head," No you don't, you're perfect according to these people,"

Kurt shook his head," I'm not as perfect as you think,"

Blaine raised his eyebrow," How so?"

Kurt shook his head, "You wouldn't care," he trailed off.

Blaine patted his shoulder," I'm all ears,"

Kurt sighed," You promise you wont tell a soul?" he asked.

Blaine nodded," Cross my heart and hope to die," he said crossing his heart.

Kurt whispered in his ear," I'm gay too,"

Blaine looked at him in shock," You are?"

Kurt nodded," Yeah, though it's not something I want to proclaim to the world. At least not now,"

Blaine nodded knowingly. He didn't want to be discovered either, but things just happen.

Kurt finished bandaging his arm, the two talking on whatever was on their mind. And Kurt led him back to his bunk.

When they got their, to Kurt's surprise, Blaine was enveloped in a hug by two young skinny girls.

"Hi Blaine! We got some-"the green-eyed girl began excitingly, quickly silencing herself when she saw Kurt.

"Don't worry Sarah, he's a good guy," Blaine assured her.

Sarah nodded," I'm Sarah," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Eva," the other girl said next.

Kurt grinned at the girls," I'm Kurt Hummel,"

Eva whispered something in Blaine's ear and he nodded.

"Well we'll leave you two alone, I'll see you Blaine and Kurt," Sarah said. And the two girls walked off.

Kurt smiled at the two girls he found adorable," They seem sweet," he said.

Blaine nodded," They are. They've been through so much and it's a shame their stuck in a place like this," Blaine said to him.

Kurt nodded," I could only imagine, I got to go Blaine, but I'll see you soon," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you," and then the two parted ways. Feeling something for one another, something they couldn't describe yet, but would really soon.

**(Okay so here it's rated M so beware…)**

Quinn walked around her home. Bored out of her mind. Her parents and Katie went to some kind of party and Katie tagged along whilst Quinn decided to stay behind. But now she was all alone and no one was home. At least that's what she thought…

She was sitting on the piano bench, softly touching the key, when she heard the sound of boots stumbling.

She turned and saw Jesse whose hair was all over the place and he reeked of alcohol and looked obviously drunk. She looked at him disgustingly. Jesse has always been eyeing her since she first got here and quite frankly, it creeped her out.

"Hey Quinnie," he slurred, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Quinn rolled her eyes," Go home Jesse! You're drunk," she told him.

Jesse walked closer to her, feeling uncomfortable of their sudden closeness," What if I don't want to?" he asked.

She sighed as she ignored him and got up walking away, only to be grabbed by Jesse and slammed against the wall. She groaned in pain, "What the hell Jesse!" she exclaimed as she gritted her teeth in pain.

He looked at her up and down as he licked his lips," I've wanted to do this for a long time," he said to her.

He forced his tongue down Quinn's throat, she tried to pull away from his firm hold. Quinn tried to pull away but he had her back up to the wall, his hands gripping her waist whilst he grinded against her, she struggled to break from his grasp.

"Let me go Jesse!" she yelled at him.

"I know you want this," he said huskily, hands travelling to her behind and squeezing. Quinn jumped at the inappropriate contact and tried desperately to pull away.

"Stop it!" She yelled. Her heart started beating fast and her breathing felt heavy.

"But you want this," Jesse insisted as he grinded in harder, Quinn whimpered. "You're not as sweet they say Fabray and I'm going to find out right now," he hissed before latching his mouth on her neck, teeth biting her skin. She carried on hitting his chest, harder this time, but he still didn't give away.

"Jesse, please," she begged. Jesse smirked at her.

"If you want it so badly then," He said. "Let's move it to a place with a more private setting," Jesse snarled as he brought his left arm behind her knees and his right behind her back. Picking her up- bridal style- he brought his lips back to hers as he carried her up the stairs.

He stifled her screams with his lips, making it hard for her to breathe. Failing to break free from his grasp, Quinn panicked. He was going to rape her. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

He forced her into her room, throwing her down on the mattress. He was on her again, clawing feverishly at her clothes. She screamed.

"Please! Stop this!" She begged to him.

He ignored her pleas ripping her light blue dress off her and removed her bra, squeezing her left breast. She flinched at the contact feeling dirty at the touch.

He removed her underwear and jamming his dirty fingers into her most private area. She yelped in pain.

He grinned deviously as he touched her," Oh this is going to be fun you'll see,"

Quinn began sobbing and she started kicking and kicking. He finally removed his pants revealing only his trousers.

"Get ready to have some fun," he said.

Quinn sobbed as she waited for what was coming. When she suddenly felt his weight being lifted off her. She turned to see Jesse on the ground being beaten violently by someone. A man in striped clothing.

"You mother fucker! You don't treat a woman like that!" the man exclaimed as he punched Jesse repeatedly.

Jesse groaned in pain until he was knocked unconscious from the blows. The boy got up and looked over at Quinn who was shaking as she was scared to death at what he would do.

Noah felt sympathy for the girl. German or not he didn't like what the bastard was going to do to her. He picked up the clothes and handed them to her.

"Here get changed quickly," he said to her. Quinn remained quiet shaking in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you think," he said.

Quinn suddenly broke out sobbing uncontrollably. Noah hugged the girl as he comforted her. Whispering reassuring words to her. Quinn at the moment didn't care who he was. But he saved her, and she would be thankful of that always.

"Come on, get changed before someone comes back and I'll get rid of the bastard, by taking him outside," he told her as he released from the hug.

Quinn nodded," But you will come back right?" Noah looked at how vulnerable she looked and nodded. He dragged Jesse out smirking every time his head hit something. He finally dragged him outside far from the house so no one would see him and walked back to the house and into Quinn's room.

Only to see that Quinn wasn't changed yet, instead she had her face on her knees and was whimpering as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He sat on the edge of the bed," Hey why didn't you change?" he asked.

She remained quiet only hearing her whimpers, "I'm scared. I'm so scared," she whispered.

Noah looked at the girl," He's not going to hurt you, I promise, now change into your clothes before someone sees you," he says to her.

Quinn nods as her shaky hands reach her clothes and puts them on.

Noah turns as she changes, though he saw everything already but he respected girls so he turned. Once Quinn finished changing she looked at him.

"Thank you," she said to him, "For stopping me from being…raped,"

Noah nods," I wouldn't have wanted any girl to go through that so it was no problem,"

Quinn looks at him," I owe you now, so I'll make sure to repay you somehow,"

Noah shakes his head," No it's fine you don't need to," he says.

But Quinn shakes her head," No I owe you and that's final! Now I think you should leave my room before my parents come and suspect something," Quinn says.

Noah nods and gets up," I guess I'll see you around," he says and he leaves the room.

All Quinn could think about was the boy who saved her and she didn't even ask for his name. But she was going to find out, she was going to. Then her thoughts averted to what would happen when she saw Jesse again. Or how Finn and Edward would react if they found out. The two were very overprotective over her and Katie.

Suddenly Katie came in the room with a smile on her face like always, "Hey Quinnie how was- whoa! You look like a mess!" Katie commented.

Quinn tried to hold the tears back from the past memory," Yeah I was fooling around in the house that's all," she lied.

But Katie wasn't stupid, she knew her sister had something wrong. "What _really_ happened?" Katie asked.

Quinn shook her head," It was nothing," she insisted.

"You know I could instead go to mom and dad about it, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to tell them. So it's better to tell me instead, just saying," Katie said.

Quinn looked at her," You wouldn't,"

"I would now tell me! I can keep a secret like the time you snuck out of the house to go see-"

"No need to repeat that moment! But okay I'll tell you. But you have to swear to me you won't tell a soul about this. Nobody at all." Quinn said.

Katie looked at her worriedly," That bad? But okay I promise I wont tell a soul," Katie said.

Quinn took in a deep breath," While you guys went to the party, I was all alone as you guys knew. And I thought so too, but then Jesse came and he was drunk. Really drunk," Quinn paused for a moment. "Then I told him to go home but he didn't listen so I decided to go but he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, and he started kissing me against my own will," tears formed in Quinn's eyes at the memory," T-then he took me upstairs and attempted to rape me. But someone saved me, it was the boy in the striped clothing that is at our house everyday and well now I owe him," Quinn said, her thoughts going back to him.

Katie looked shock, though she didn't know what rape meant she could get an idea of it, kind of," He did that to you? You have to tell someone Quinnie! Get him expelled or go to jail or something!" Katie exclaimed.

Quinn shook her head," I'm just going to forget about it,"

Katie sighed," Fine. But I'm happy Noah saved you in time," Katie said.

_Noah_. That was his name. She smiled at his name that was an amazing one. "How do you know his name?" Quinn asked.

"I've talked to him before. But I still don't know that other girl's name…but I will find out eventually," Katie said.

"I told you not to talk to them, but I'll let it slide you could talk to them. Just don't let anyone see you other than me," Quinn said.

Katie nodded," But I have a question, why do they have to wear those clothes and we can't talk to them?" Katie asked.

Quinn shook her head, not wanting to tell her sister the truth," Too hard to explain,"

Katie decided not to push it and nodded," Can I sleep with you today? I don't want to be alone today,"

Quinn nodded," Yeah sure. Just get into your pajamas and come back okay?"

Katie nodded as she skipped out of Quinn's room. Quinn got up from the bed changing into a white nightgown, doing her hair in a braid. And waited for Katie to come, she was happy she wasn't sleeping alone tonight. Katie came in the room in a pink nightgown, holding her stuffed rabbit she's had for years.

The two lay down on the bed and Quinn held her tightly.

"Goodnight Quinnie," Katie said.

"Goodnight Katie," Quinn said back. And the two fell asleep. But all Quinn thought about that night was the boy that saved her life.

**So that was it! That was my first time trying to do something like that so it was kind of awkward for me. I'll update as soon as I can! Remember to review, alert, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So…let me begin with I'm SO SO sorry for not updating! I feel so bad for that! Most of you probably assumed I gave up with the story but no! I just got writer's block for a while but now I'm back! And ready to write! Anyway, onto the story!**

1944 Poland

Elijah sat on the cold and damp dirt, staring straight at the electrical fence. He was supposed to be working on a new shower they were building, but he found himself find his way here. He felt this empty feeling that wouldn't go away. And it would _never_ go away. He lost so much over the course of only 6 years. First his home, then his mother, his little sister, and finally his faith. And you might as well count his father too. He's getting weaker and weaker everyday. It's sad that he already finds his father dead, but it's a harsh reality most people here have to face. Losing the ones you hold dearest to. His little sister was everything to him; he was supposed to protect her. That's what older brothers do right? Protect. But did he do that? No. Not even by a long shot. He heard her screams and pleas, and all he was able to do was watch. Watch his little Eva be sent to her own death.

His gray eyes averted to the electrical fence more intensely. This pain he felt, he wanted it to leave him. He wanted peace, he wanted to be free, he wanted to die. He looked at the fence, he could just touch the fence and everything will go away. His pain and sorrow, his worries and troubles, everything.

Before Elijah knew it, his hand was moving toward the electrical fence. He could already feel the electricity surge through him. He was so close to death he felt happy about it. Peace finally-

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Elijah looked up to see a young girl, about 14 with soft blonde curls and the most entrancing blue eyes. Full of innocence and pureness, something Elijah lost long ago.

His hand suddenly drifted away from the fence and he backed away from the fence and the girl on the other side of the fence.

But the blonde walked closer to the fence, but smart enough not to touch it.

Katie looked at the scrawny boy, yet he still looked muscular," You don't have to be scared of me you know?" she said to Elijah." I won't hurt you."

Elijah remained quiet, his eyes fixed on the dirt. Katie sat down cross-legged in front of him.

"So what do you guys do in a place like this? It looks pretty boring." Katie said.

_More than boring, deadly._ Elijah thought to himself.

There was an awkward silence exchanged between the two until Katie once again spoke up.

"I've been exploring you know for about two hours because there's nothing to do in my house that's over there." The bubbly blonde said pointing to the big, luxurious home.

Elijah nodded, he realized then who she was. A German. It was pretty obvious being that she was blonde and blue-eyes like most Germans were labeled.

"You don't talk much you know. You should try being more social, like I'm being to you right now." Katie explained.

Elijah chuckled lightly," There's not much to be social about so what's the point?" he asked, finally speaking up.

Katie raised her eyebrow smiling," Oh so you _do_ speak?"

Elijah blushed, wait did he just _blush_? He quickly shook it off and nodded to the young girl.

Katie giggled at the boy," So what's your name?" she asked.

"You actually want to know my name?" Elijah asked incredulously.

Katie nodded," Why wouldn't I?"

Elijah just shook his head," Nothing. It's Elijah. My name." he replied.

Katie nodded, smiling," That's a nice name. Elijah. It fits you." Katie responded.

Elijah smiled," Now I told you mine, so what's yours?" he asked.

Katie giggled, "Katherine. But you can call me Katie." She said.

"That's a pretty name." Elijah complimented.

Katie smiled softly," Thank you. You know, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you came over for dinner later. They're really nice people and usually have anyone come over for dinner." Katie said.

Elijah looked at her confusingly. Did she even know that he wasn't allowed to leave the place? At all. Unless he was working for them. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the whistle blowing of a soldier. He quickly got up, and Katie did the same.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked him.

Elijah turned to her," I have to go now." He said.

Katie nodded," Will you be here tomorrow?"

Elijah thought for a moment and then nodded. He would come back, if he was still alive around that time. Katie grinned and nodded.

"Okay bye Elijah." She said.

"Bye Katie." And the two parted ways. One of them going into a safe haven, while the other went back to hell.

Finn walked around his mansion sized home. He would've preferred a smaller home, but being his family's social status, his idea was revoked. He spotted a certain brunette that has left him curious of the girl. He walked up to Rachel who was scrubbing the kitchen floor. The girl was like an older version of Sarah.

"Hi Rachel." he greeted the girl.

Rachel looked up smiling softly," Hello."

He had to tell her Sarah was alive. Sarah needed her sister and Eva needed to be reunited with her father and brother.

"Um Rachel," he began, kneeling next to her," when I talked about your sister, I wasn't completely honest with you,"

Rachel looked at him," How so?"

He gulped as he told her," She's alive. Not dead." Finn told her.

Rachel turned red with anger. Telling her this was downright cruel. He must know that this hurts her so he wants to toy with her feelings.

"You want to see me cry? Is that what you want? You want to see a girl cry over the fact that her little sister was killed and there was nothing she could do?" she told him coldly, tears streaming down her face.

Finn shook his head," No! No! I'm not lying! I'm being honest! She's alive Rachel!" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel then started sobbing uncontrollably. She could still hear the screams of her little sister. As she begged them to let her live. She suddenly felt a pair of arms envelop her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to hurt you. She wanted me to tell you that's all. She wants to see you." Finn explained.

Rachel pushed his large body away from her," _Don't_ touch me!" she exclaimed to him.

Finn sighed in defeat and nodded, "If that's what you want." He said. And he got up and left the sad girl with tears streaming down her face as she remembered the cruel fate her sister endured. She could never forget her. Never.

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_Remember the good times that we had?_, Rachel smiled softly at the memories she shared with Sarah. The butterfly, the truck when Sarah held on to her, the song Sarah sang, the train ride when she sang to Sarah, so many memories filled in her head that it made her want to cry more than she already was._  
>I let them slip away from us when things got bad<br>How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
>Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one<em>

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_, Elijah couldn't remember a day he didn't think of Eva. In a matter of seconds she was ripped away from him. Just like that. In the blink of an eye. She was so young, so innocent; it was unfair that she wasn't given a chance to live. He kicked the dirt he fell to the ground sobbing. _Eva…  
>Standin' on the edge of something much too deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
>We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard, <em>Noah lost his entire family. Clara and his mother. Clara was just 9 years old. Barely beginning life as to speak and it was just ripped away from her. He sometimes wondered what she could've become, a doctor? A lawyer? An actress? Well she wasn't even able to think of what she wanted to be. Not for one second. His mother…she was killed by the hands of the soldiers that had no sympathy or heart for them…a tear slid down his cheek at the thoughts.__

_But I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose<br>Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
>You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light, <em>Santana cared for her family. Her mom, dad, and grandma were all she had left in the world. And she just lost them. And she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. She thought about the "what ifs", what if they were alive? What if they never died? What if this never existed? Then where would she be now? She didn't know, all she thought about right now was staying alive.__

_And I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories,<em> Eva though about Eli and her father. Were they still alive? Did they know she was alive? Were they okay? She didn't know. Her life just suddenly collapsed all round her. And she lost everything she loved in life, her family, her home, her friends, and her life. It all disappeared in the blink of an eye. She held back any tears from spilling as she thought of it.__

_And I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by,_ Sarah thought of Rachel. The only person in the world she had left. Did she know she was alive yet? She didn't know but she hoped and prayed to soon be in the arms of her beloved sister, the one that's protected her and kept that dim ray of hope in her. She wondered what she did to deserve this. To lose everything. First her home, then her dads, then Rachel, and finally her dignity. When will the torture end? She felt wet tears stream down her face as she remembered the good and bad memories in her 14 years of life._  
>Weep not for the memories<br>Weep not for the memories_

**Song: I will remember you- Sarah McLachlan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Just updating around…hope you enjoy it!**

Poland 1944

They all stood straight and tall, though their eyes we're dark from how tiresome they were and sad for which they live such life nowadays there was nothing for anyone to live for. Everyday their lives were threatened. And they didn't know whether today was their last day that they would _ever_ take another single breath.

Whenever that time of day when selection rolled around, everyone hoped that they would have another day to live, another hour, another moment.

Everyone always pinched their cheeks when it came to this. They wanted to look as healthy as possible. And if they heard their number call, they knew death had opened the door for them.

Sarah saw as old friends were called and sent to their deaths, never seeing them again. She hated when these things happened. She always thought of the people that she was forced to leave behind, were _they_ picked? Are _they_ dead? Are _they_ alive? She always thought of this.

Santana's eyes looked all around the camp; nothing was ever new other than a dead body but she always wound up looking around.

However today, she saw brown locks she hadn't seen in a while, the now pale and skinny face that once was filled with such joy and innocence had disappeared.

"Eva?" she questioned out loud. She felt Rachel thump her as a sign to shut up. She looked back to see if Eva was still there but she wasn't anymore. Her mind must be playing games with her. Eva was dead. She saw her and Sarah be sent to the chambers. They all saw it so the two are dead. And that was that.

Finally, after standing for hours, selection was over and they all went about in their normal routines. Santana and Rachel walked back to the bunks and Rachel quickly averted her eyes toward Santana.

"What the heck was _that_ Santana? You know better than to talk aloud during selection! You could've gotten yourself _gassed_! What was it that you said anyway?" Rachel asked.

Santana bit her lower lip, contemplating whether or not to tell the small brunette was she thinks she saw," I think I saw Eva. Now before you say anything to contradict me, because I _know_ you will, I could swear it was her! I recognize her brown curls and light brown eyes _anywhere_ Rach!" Santana explained.

Rachel pursed her lips," You must be seeing things San. Eva is dead. And you know that. I know that, Eli knows that, Noah knows that, and _you_ should know that too. We saw Eva and…Sarah go. So don't jump to conclusions and claim they're alive when it's perfectly clear they are not. No matter how much we wish it wasn't true."

Santana sat on the bunk," Rach, have you ever thought that maybe, _just maybe_, that they're alive. And not dead. I mean, you really never know. _Anything_ could've happened that we didn't see. Anything re-"

Rachel sighed," San I cant believe _you_ think that too! Who else is going to tell me my sister and Eva are alive? It's pretty clear they aren't! And it's because of _me_ that they aren't! If I just would've said yes…" Rachel trailed off, her voice cracking as tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes.

The Latina put her arms around the tiny brunette to comfort her," I'm sorry Rach. We just, I guess all wish that they were alive. And what do you mean who else is going to tell you that?" Santana asked.

"Um, that soldier, Finn Hudson claimed that S-Sarah was alive and not dead and that she wanted to see me. It hurt me that he told me that. But the weirdest thing is that he then hugged me. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. Weird right?" Rachel explained.

Santana nodded," But you never know Rachie, he could be telling the truth. When we got here, and we were taking you away since Sarah and Eva were taken. I saw him run their direction. Rachel he could be telling the truth! What if they are alive? And once we get out of this place when the Allies come, we'll be with them again. You, Noah, Eli, Sarah, Eva, and I. We'll all stick together and we'll go to the United States and you'll be a singer for sure and-"Santana rambled, fantasizing of a life she so desperately wanted to have.

"Santana I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up. And we know better than to trust the Nazi's. He could be playing mind games with me in order to kill me. All Germans are evil. They killed our families remember?" Rachel questioned the Latina.

"Yeah…right." Santana confirmed. Though her mind thought otherwise. She could feel it in her heart that the two young girls were alive. And she was going to find out one way or another.

Katie skipped along the steps she has become accustomed to taking everyday since she met the boy in the striped pajamas. That's the nickname she has kindly given him. Though he seemed to have come to the liking of calling her, "The girl that asks a lot of questions." She giggled at the thought.

As she walked closer and closer, pushing away branches and leaves. She kept doing this until she spotted the boy she has grown very close to.

She felt butterflies tickle her stomach as she walked closer to the boy in the striped pajamas. She didn't want to admit to anyone (not even herself), but she had grown feelings for Elijah. Feelings she was having such difficulty sorting out.

She finally sat down cross legged in front of the malnourished teen, only an electric fence separating them.

"Hi…" She greeted.

Elijah flashed the girl a small smile," Hi."

"So anything new?" she said, hoping to start a conversation.

Elijah shook his head,"Nope. And you?

"I don't think so." She replied.

Pretty soon they were able to start an actual conversation and just talked. That's all they really did, talk. But when they talked, they felt like they weren't alone, like someone actually cared for them.

Katie though, she didn't know why, but she wanted to know what it was like to caress his face. Though the electric fence always seemed to stop that. She sometimes too wondered how it would feel like to kiss him. But she would quickly brush it off; she assumed Elijah found her only as a friend. And that's all they would ever be. Friends.

Katie suddenly felt her arm move towards the other side of the fence. Her arm was luckily small enough to go through. And she did what she had wanted to do for weeks now, she gently caressed his face.

He stared at her confusingly," Why are you touching my face?"he asked.

Katie felt her cheeks turn red as her hand backed away from the fence," Sorry I just wanted to know what it was like to touch your face." She explained.

Elijah chuckled as he felt curiosity take the best of him too and reached his arm over to caress her soft cheek. Katie felt chills surge through her body as she felt his cold hand touch her. He backed his arm away from the fence and blushed.

"I guess the two of us now know how it feels like to touch each others face." He said, chuckling.

Katie nodded, smiling back at him. She realized something, she had a crush on Elijah, and she had it bad.

Edward strolled around the camp, smirking as he saw another lifeless, skinny body suddenly collapse to the ground, whether it was a bullet or just death coming to their door.

He always felt a small sympathy for each body he found. Though he tried not to, he really did. He was taught to hate all of these people, to _never_ sympathize them or help them in any way. That _they_ were the bad people, and they needed to be punished. To pay for their Fatherland's fall after The Great War. But he also always thought, if maybe they were the bad ones that needed to pay, for making them be here and never giving them the chance of life. But he never really put thought into it, Jews were the enemies, and the Germans were the great ones.

He was very distracted in his inner monologue, he didn't notice the small body walking his direction, suddenly he felt a small figure bump into him and fall to the ground.

He suddenly broke of his thoughts and picked her up without a thought, "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Sarah nodded as she felt nervous being around the boy. He always took her back to the camps when she goes to work with the Fabray's, but he hardly ever paid attention to who she was.

He looked down at her big, striped clothing and saw the yellow star. His eyes turned soft, many girls like her were in here. And many of them were killed, raped, experimented, or starved. He felt a wave of remorse and regret rush over him and he backed away from her," Just watch where you're going next time all right?"

Sarah nodded looking into his dark blue eyes and he looked into hers and for a moment, she felt safe with him. Ironic really, her feeling safe with him. When he wanted to kill her.

Edward quickly turned away and walked away, he really hated himself right now.

Eva walked back to her bunk, her fingers aching from all the sewing she had done for the day. But she was happy to get back to the bunks and just rest, even if it was only for a few seconds.

She suddenly heard heavy steps walking behind her and she quickened her pace faster.

"No need to try to run, I _always_ catch up." She heard a deep voice say.

Eva felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her from walking; she turned to see a curly haired man, the one that took her away from her family, Jesse St. James.

He smirked as he saw the fear in her eyes, "You seem to be a decent looking Jew. So I thought I'd do myself a favor and take advantage of that."

Eva's eyes widened, desperately trying to release from his grip, suddenly his hands travelled to her behind and squeezed it. Her first instinct was to slap him, so she did. And she regretted it so much afterward.

Jesse clutched his cheek and looked at the girl with dark eyes," You _dare_ slap _me_?" he exclaimed," Well let's teach you a little lesson on hurting people, they hurt back."

Eva suddenly felt a fist collide on her lower jaw and yelped in pain. Jesse pushed her down and punched her repeatedly all over her body, Eva tried her best to cover herself up, but he was too strong.

He started kicking her stomach repeatedly and then took out his whip, whipping her back as he enunciated each word to her," You. Don't. Ever. Slap. A. Soldier. At. All. Got. It?" he said, finally backing away from the girl. He put away his whip and he spit on her and then left as if nothing happened.

Eva couldn't stand up, she felt so much pain rush over to her, and she felt she was going to die at any minute.

She suddenly heard footsteps rush over to her and she tried to see who it was, but her eyes were swollen and cut.

"It's okay Eva, you'll be okay. I got you." She heard a girl say. She could swear it was Santana's voice.

She heard another pair of footsteps rush over to her," Oh my god Eva!" she heard Blaine exclaim.

"You know her?" Santana asked.

Blaine nodded as he saw the bruised and beaten girl lying on the ground," I'll take her back to the bunks."

Santana nodded as she saw the boy lift the girl up, who groaned in pain," You'll be all right Eva okay?" Santana assured.

The Latina followed Blaine to the bunks where Eva and Blaine stayed. And once they got there, Blaine gently laid Eva on the wooden bunk and Eva screamed in pain, causing Santana to tear up. She couldn't stand seeing Eva like this.

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked.

Santana didn't know, she had nothing to help heal her with. She didn't want Eva to die. She hoped and prayed for a miracle to happen that would save Eva.

Sarah walked back to the bunks, after a long and hard day of work in the Fabray home, she was relieved to finally get back and just rest.

She walked in the bunks and saw a bloodied and bruised Eva lying on the bunk, moaning in pain.

"Eva!" she exclaimed, as she rushed over to her side," What happened? How did-"she suddenly noticed Santana by her side and gasped,"S-Santana?"

Santana smiled softly and nodded, Sarah hugged her quickly and then looked back at Eva," I can't believe you're alive too. Are you with Rachel too? Is she okay? And Eli? Is he okay too? What about Noah? And Isaac?" Sarah questioned.

"They're fine. They all miss you two." Santana answered.

Sarah nodded feeling relief rush over her for a few seconds, she turned back to Eva and ripped a piece of her clothing off and wiped some blood off Eva.

"How did this happen?" Sarah asked.

"Jesse St. James was beating her when I saw her. But I don't know why." Santana replied.

"We should take her to the infirmary, so they could heal her-"Blaine suggested.

"No!" Sarah shouted," We can't take her there! They'll kill her for sure. Remember Rivke?"

Blaine nodded," She had typhus and her sister took her to the infirmary and she never came back, they gassed her that's why. So we cannot take Eva there. Her best chance at surviving is staying here." Sarah explained.

Santana nodded in agreement with Sarah and also ripped a piece of her clothing and wiped the blood off Eva.

Sarah suddenly stood up," I need to find Finn. He'll know what to do!"

Blaine nodded," We'll stay with her, you find him." He said.

Sarah nodded leaving the bunks and running off to find Finn.

Finn walked around, supervising around the camp, feeling a rush of guilt as he saw dead bodies around. But that's how thing were these days, but he tried his best to stop at least a bit from happening.

"Finn!" he heard a voice say.

He turned around to see Sarah who ran over to him," Finn! You need to come with me!" she exclaimed, tugging on his uniform.

"Why?" he asked.

"Eva. She was beaten by Jesse St. James. And I don't know what to do because I have nothing to heal her with. And I need you to help me." Sarah answered quickly.

Finn's eyes widened as he heard the news. He couldn't believe Jesse would do such a thing. He was an evil person.

"Let's go to her. Take me to her now!" he exclaimed.

Sarah led him back to the bunks where he came in contact with a very beaten Eva. He felt his heart sink at the sight of her.

"What do we do Finn?" Sarah asked.

"We'll take her to my office and I'll take care of her there. But only one of you can come with me." He said.

Santana and Blaine nodded," Sarah you go with him. I'll go back to Rachel, Noah, Eli, and Isaac. I'll tell them about you two and we'll be together again." Santana assured.

Sarah nodded and hugged Santana tightly," Tell Rachel I love her and miss her so much okay?"

Santana nodded as she kissed Sarah's forehead. And she kneeled next to Eva and kissed her forehead also. And then the Latina left, hoping to see the two girls again.

Finn lifted Eva carefully as she heard her scream in pain, he mumbled reassuring words to her as he carried her out of the bunks, Sarah in tow and into his office.

When they got in, he told Sarah to lock the doors and close the blinds so no one could see him and what he was doing. He moved the things from his table and gently laid Eva on the table.

He walked over to his cabinet, where there were bandages, medicines, and other things that would save Eva's life. He grabbed almost everything from the cabinet and walked back over to Sarah and Eva.

He looked over at Eva, she was so bruised and bloody, he didn't even know where to start!

"Sarah hand me the antibiotic." He told the girl, who quickly grabbed the antibiotic and handed the antibiotic to Finn.

Finn gently dabbed the antibiotic on Eva's arms that were very bloody and cut.

Sarah dipped a cloth into the hot water and put it to Eva's face. Jesse had done a number on her. Both eyes where purple and she couldn't even open them, her lower lip was split and her face red and swollen. And there was blood oozing down her back, Jesse whipped her pretty bad too.

Finn walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and walked back grabbing a rag along the way," This is going to sting her so put the rag in her mouth." He instructed Sarah, who took the rag from his hands and placed it on Eva's mouth. She lifted up her shirt and Finn's stomach churned at the sight.

Jesse whipped her hard, there was blood oozing out of her wounds and her skin peeled off, it was a horrible sight.

"Walk over to the other side and comfort her, this is going to hurt her a lot." He told Sarah who quickly rushed over to her best friend's side and held her hand and murmured comforting words.

Finn opened the bottle and quickly poured it over Eva's back, her small body tensed up and she squeezed Sarah's hand and she yelled from the rag in her mouth. And tears poured from Eva's eyes at the stinging pain that felt as if someone stuck a thousand needles on her back.

Finn tried hard not to cry himself," It's okay Eva, I'm almost done. I'm almost done." He reassured.

Hours later, Eva was cleaned and bandaged up. She looked somewhat better than she was hours ago. Finn sighed in relief, he could've lost this amazing girl, but he didn't. He was going to give Jesse a piece of his mind later.

Finn walked over to the two girls," Eva is there anything else you need?"

Eva shook her head," I could go back to the camp now; I'm not in that much pain anymore." She said.

Finn nodded," If that's what you want." He and Sarah helped the girl walk back to the bunks, hearing the girl groan in pain with every step she took.

At that moment, Finn hoped they would lose this war and it would all be over.

Santana felt happy to know that Sarah and Eva were alive. Though she worried of Eva's state since she was very beaten. But once she had all of them together, she would tell them of Eva and Sarah and how they are still alive. And they would finally be together again.

After a while longer, Rachel, Noah, Eli, and Isaac came in and Santana jumped up excitingly rushing over to them.

"There's something I need to tell you 4." Santana said.

Noah nodded sitting down in his bunk," And that would be?"

Santana sat down," I have proof now. I have proof that Eva and Sarah are still alive because I saw them with my own eyes. I swear they are alive and I can prove it to you if you want!" The Latina explained.

The 4 remained quiet for a while, Rachel turned red with anger. She already talked to Santana about this and she still insisted on it.

"Santana, we all saw them go…there. And as much as we would want-"Noah began.

"No they are alive! I swear to you they are! I can prove it to you and take you!" Santana exclaimed.

Elijah stood up," Take me to them. I want to see it with my own eyes."

Noah stood up next," I'll go with you guys too. Santana never lies. So why would she do it now?" Though Noah had seen Sarah already so he could confirm she was alive.

Isaac stood with difficulty but nonetheless stood up," I want to see my little Eva again."

Rachel remained seated. She didn't want to get her hopes up on something that couldn't be true. But Noah was right, Santana never lies. Rachel hesitantly stood up and nodded, "I want to see them."

Santana smiled," Come with me then."

**Okay so next chapter it will happen! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


End file.
